Trois narrateurs
by Ogog
Summary: L'école a explosé, Ron Weasley est schizophrène, Blaise Zabini est papa, Harry Potter fricote avec un serpentard, Ginny Weasley aussi, et Draco Malfoy a très envie d'Hermione Granger. UA moldu
1. Prologue

Troisième prologue publié en moins de 24 heures. Bon pour le coup, au mois pour les deux premiers y a des suites, mais pour celui-ci je vais pas mentir, y a rien après. Et puis faut s'accrocher aussi. Genre vraiment, j'ai pété un câble un jour où j'étais un peu trop alcoolisée, puis après j'ai traduit mon dialecte de meuf bourrée, puis là, bah c'est la version remasterisée et tout. Après je le publierais pas si je pensais pas qu'il avait du potentiel, mais accrochez-vous quand même.

Ce prologue fait partie d'un ensemble de textes écrits et jamais publiés que je publie maintenant sur un nouveau compte FF pour avoir des retours, et me donner la motivation, que dis-je, la force de continuer. Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

HP appartient à JKR.

Enjoy !

 **Edit : J'ai changé de direction par rapport à mon idée de base qui était quand même très floue sinon inexistante. Donc cette fiction va être très crue dans le langage, dans l'histoire, dans les images. Beaucoup de VIOLENCE, un peu de SEXE, et énormément d'INJURES. Je passe d'un rating T que j'applique à toutes mes fictions pour lesquelles je ne suis pas sûre du rating à un rating M. Cette fiction ne convient pas aux âmes sensibles ou facilement choquées, donc passez votre chemin si c'est le cas.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Ça a commencé en plein milieu du mois de septembre. Ouais, en y repensant bien, ça doit remonter au jour où Zabini est arrivé après avoir séché pendant trois jours, en faisant comme rien ne s'était passé. C'est ce qu'on fait tous, vous me direz. Hogwarts n'est pas exactement réputé pour l'assiduité de ses étudiants. Et puis c'est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait nous punir pour nos absences. Bien sûr quand elles sont trop nombreuses, les professeurs se disent qu'il faut marquer le coup, faire comprendre à l'étudiant que ce n'est pas bien. Comment ? Vous l'avez dans le mille. En nous suspendant pendant une semaine. Pour nous punir de ne pas venir en cours, on nous interdit d'aller en cours. Des génies._

 _Enfin, qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

 _Ah oui, Zabini est revenu. J'avais pas remarqué son absence personnellement, mais on n'est pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler des potes. Par contre, quand il est revenu, c'était difficile de le louper. D'un côté, de base, Zabini est visible. Il parle fort, il fait des grands gestes, c'est un sanguin. Hermione dit que c'est mon alter ego du côté des reptiles, mais vraiment, moi je pense que c'est juste un con._

 _Enfin bref, il est revenu, et je ne pense pas que ça aurait dû entraîner tout le bordel que ça a entraîné, parce que c'est comme si l'univers lui accordait plus d'importance qu'il n'en a vraiment. Parce que... Enfin vous savez... C'est juste un con._

–Monsieur Weasley ?

 _Quoi ?_

–Vous êtes accusé d'avoir fait exploser Hogwarts. Vous êtes accusé de terrorisme. Est-ce que vous comprenez bien la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ?

 _Oui, bah laissez-moi terminer, j'y viens, j'y viens..._

–Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Tout ce que je veux, ce sont des aveux en bonne et due forme, ainsi que l'endroit où vous avez trouvé ces bombes, le nom de votre fournisseur, le motif de cet attentat, et le lieu où vous avez stocké ces armes.

 _Oulah on se calme ! J'ai rien fait du tout moi !_

L'inspecteur, debout en face du rouquin, se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il allait lui tirer les vers du nez, et s'il n'y arrivait pas, il demanderait un bilan psychologique complet du gamin. Et s'il se révélait normal, un bilan intellectuel, pour voir s'il ne lui manquait pas une sérieuse case.

 _On se calme deux minutes le narrateur, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect pour le grand Ronald Weasley !_

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils. Sans doute était-il à la fois fou et stupide.

 _Mais respecte-moi bordel de merde !_

Bon t'es chiant là. J'emploie le discours indirect libre. Je ne fais que rapporter ce que l'inspecteur pense en l'incorporant dans la narration. Tu comprends ou t'es trop débile pour ça ? C'est pas moi qui te manque de respect, c'est lui. Implicitement en tout cas. Sale con, va !

 _PARCE QUE C'EST PAS DU MANQUE DE RESPECT, CA, PEUT-ETRE ?_

 **Ronald Weasley, comme l'inspecteur ne tarderait pas à le comprendre, était schizophrène.**

 _Toi, on t'a pas sonné._

Il fallait bien admettre que personne n'avait sonné le narrateur de seconde division qui venait de faire son apparition, puisque le premier savait très bien faire son travail tout seul. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine.

 **N'était-il tout de même pas étrange pour « l'un des meilleurs » narrateurs d'avoir besoin d'un remplaçant ? Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi bon qu'il pouvait bien le penser ? Peut-être faisait-il preuve de beaucoup d'arrogance, arrogance qui voilait son incompétence latente ?**

Ou peut-être que le narrateur remplaçant pouvait aller se faire foutre ?

 _Alors... Je suis pas un spécialiste de la langue anglaise mais... Vu que vous êtes sortis de la narration, vous pouvez arrêter d'employer le passé, non ?_

Une règle implicite de la littérature disait qu'un personnage ne se mettait à parler qu'une fois que le narrateur PRINCIPAL avait introduit sa parole. La question était donc de savoir si Ronald Weasley ne ferait pas mieux de la fermer, laissant ainsi le narrateur principal et le narrateur de seconde zone discuter en paix.

 _Est-ce que vous pouvez leur dire de se taire ?_

–Quoi ? **demanda l'inspecteur, abasourdi face à la question que venait de lui poser le délinquant, question confirmant le pressentiment qu'il avait eu quant à la santé mentale du jeune homme, qui ne pouvait, à présent, que lui paraître fou.**

Tu veux pas la faire plus longue ta phrase aussi ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui paraît fou ? Le jeune homme, ou le pressentiment ? Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que t'es qu'un remplaçant. T'as narré une phrase, et je me suis fait chier, et j'ai rien compris !

Le regard de l'inspecteur se voulait incertain : comment agir face à un adolescent instable qui venait de faire exploser son lycée ?

 _Mais j'ai pas fait exploser le lycée putain !_

 **Il eut un silen**

L'inspecteur resta silencieux, et

 **Me couper comme ça, c'est pas très fair-pl**

se massa la nuque, jaugeant le situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Toutes les preuves indiquaient que Ronald Weasley était coupable, et sa fo

 **En fait, t'as juste peur de moi, c'est ça ? T'as peur que je prenne ta pla**

lie ne faisait qu'alourdir le bilan. Le gamin avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, mais à cet instant il av

 **Espèce de petit encul**

ait surtout besoin d'être écouté.

–Tu n'as pas fait explosé Hogwarts ?

 _Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est ma maison, je vis là-bas je vous ferais dire. Je sais que j'avais le détonateur dans le main quand vous êtes arrivés, et que j'étais le seul sur place, je sais bien tout ça... Mais je vous jure que c'est pas moi..._

L'inspecteur sembla réfléchir quelques sec

 **ondes et prit pl**

ace sur la chaise en face du sus

 **pect.**

–D'accord, je t'écoute. Mais tâche de faire court.

Bien sûr, l'inspecteur n'avait aucune idée que Ronald Weasley était incapable de faire court.

 _Donc comme je le disais, Zabini est arrivé en cours alors qu'il était pas venu depuis genre trois jours._

 **Au fait Ron, pourquoi tu demandes pas un avocat ?**

 _Je peux avoir un avocat ?_

–Tu veux un avocat ? Maintenant ?

 _Je parlais au narrateur remplaçant, désolé._

 **Bien sûr que tu peux avoir un avocat.**

Hé, le narrateur merdique, je te rappelle qu'on est fauché.

 _Il a raison._

–Le narrateur... quoi ? Qui a raison ?

 _Je suis fauché._

 **Bah tu demandes un avocat commis d'office.**

 _Un avocat commis d'office ?_

 **Un type payé pour défendre les pauvres.**

Bonne idée ça. Bonne idée pour paraître coupable.

 _Je crois..._

–Mr Weasley ?

 _Je suis pas coupable, j'ai rien fait._

–Justement... C'est ce dont nous discutions.

 _Mais tout indique que c'est moi. J'avais le détonateur dans la main, j'étais le seul sur les lieux. Tout indique que c'est moi. Est-ce que je suis coupable ?_

–C'est ce que nous cherchons à éclaircir.

Je me souviens pas que t'aies tout fait péter Ron, commence pas à péter un câble.

 **Ouais, mais...**

Toi tu te tais.

 _Non, il a raison. Peut-être... peut-être que c'était lui._

–Qui, « lui » ?

 _Lui._

Mais non... Ça fait un petit moment qu'il ne s'est pas montré, pourquoi il l'aurait fait maintenant ?

 **Tu sais très bien qu'on s'en rappelle jamais quand**

Tu la fermes j'ai dit. Moi je m'en rappelle. Je m'en rappelle tout le temps. Vous deux, vous constatez ce qu'il a fait qu'une fois qu'il est parti, mais moi je suis là tout le temps, tout du long. C'était pas lui Ron, il est pas revenu. Et c'était pas toi non plus. T'es pas coupable, d'accord ? Alors panique pas. T'es innocent, je te le promets.

–Mr Weasley... Je vous repose la question... Qui « lui » ?

 _Tom._

–Qui est Tom ?

 _Tom Riddle. Il est toujours en colère, il déteste tout le monde, et il me suit partout. Tout le temps. Même quand il n'est pas là, il... Je..._

–Mr Weasley, est-ce que ça va ? Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ?

Ron, écoute moi, il n'est pas là, tu n'as rien fait, rien du tout.

 **L'inspecteur observa d'un œil inquiet l'agitation de suspect. Au moment où les mains du rouquin se mirent à trembler, des éclats de voix se firent entendre derrière la porte.**

Et même s'il voulait le faire, tu sais que je suis là, pas vrai ? Je suis là pour te protéger, non ? C'est pour ça que je suis là. Tout va aller pour le mieux, tout le monde saura que tu es innocent, et on en rigolera.

 **La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit à la volée sur deux têtes rouquines presque identiques. Fred et Georges Weasley portaient tous les deux des vestes en cuir sur lesquelles étaient brodés des phénix.**

Regarde, tes frères sont là, ça va aller. Ça va aller.

 **Fred Weasley vint s'accroupir devant son frère avec un sourire rassurant, et s'adressa à lui comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.**

–Bah alors, je croyais que le grand Ron Weasley ne pleurait jamais ?

 **La main de George vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Ron avant qu'il ne prenne lui-même la parole.**

–Vous êtes combien là-dedans ?

 _Trois._

–Oh ? Tout le monde n'est pas là ? **demanda Fred.**

 **Ron secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant que l'inspecteur ne prenne la parole, malgré l'acharnement que mettait son chef, entré dans la pièce après les jumeaux, à le faire laisser couler.**

–Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce gamin ?

–Il est schizophrène, **répondit George.** Il est plutôt pote avec les gens qui se baladent là-dedans, mais il y en a un qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup.

–Enfin, de toute façon, on le ramène à la maison, **reprit Fred, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.**

–L'enquête n'est pas terminé, et il est toujours le principal susp...

–En fait, **le coupa son supérieur** , le détonateur qu'il avait dans la main n'est pas celui qui a fait exploser les bombes, et de nombreux témoins oculaires disent l'avoir vu courir vers le bâtiment peu après l'explosion pour savoir s'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un de coupable ne ferait...

–Ça ne change rien ! Il avait un détonateur dans la m...

–Ronald Weasley est innocent. Au lieux de passer votre temps à polémiquer, peut-être devriez-vous chercher un nouveau suspect ?

 **L'inspecteur prit une mine dépitée, mais alors qu'il allait sortir entouré de ses frères, Ron se retourna :**

 _Commencez votre enquête à partir du jour où Zabini est revenu avec un bébé dans les bras._

* * *

Voilà, j'ai la flemme d'en dire plus, mais je vous aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne, pas même ma famille et mes amis. Et je dis pas du tout ça parce que je suis une forceuse et que je me dis qu'en vous flattant, j'aurais peut-être droit à une review ou deux.

Allez, bisous.

Et comme le dit si bien Tyler, the Creator : J'ESSAIE DE VOUS PREVENIR A PROPOS DES MEDUSES BANDE D'IDIOTS MAIS PERSONNE NE VEUT M'ECOUTER. QUAND ELLES VONT APPRENDRE A CONDUIRE ON VA TOUS MOURIR.


	2. Backstories

Dans l'edit du prologue que j'ai fait il y a un petit moment, je dis que cette fiction va sûrement être violente et vulgaire, et je le confirme ici.

Pour ceux qui suivent quelques une de mes autres fictions, je travaille en ce moment sur le prochain chapitre de Lily, j'en ai écrit deux tiers pour le moment, et je vais certainement avancer sur Trône aussi.

Ce chapitre est une mise en contexte, probablement pas le plus excitant qui soit, mais nécessaire pour la suite.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et désolée pour la période d'absence !

* * *

 **1 - Backstories**

–Vous êtes viré.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Oliver Wood avait cru ne jamais entendre entendre durant sa courte carrière, c'était bien celle-ci. Deux semaines auparavant, son supérieur faisait son éloge à l'ensemble du département. La semaine précédente, il était promu. Et aujourd'hui...

–Je vous demande pardon ?

–Vous êtes viré Wood. C'est bien dommage, je vous aimais bien, et vous aviez du potentiel, ah ça, je le nierais pas. Mais ce fiasco avec le jeune Weasley... Par tous les dieux Wood, comment c'est possible d'être aussi con ?

–Il... Il avait un détonateur dans la main... Et... Enfin c'est ridicule...

–Ce qui est ridicule Wood, c'est d'arrêter un Weasley. Vous auriez pu y laisser la vie, vous savez ? Enfin je comprends, vous savez, la fougue de la jeunesse, l'envie de bien faire, et un sens aigu de la justice... Je vous aurais bien dit que ça allait vous passer, mais le fait est que vous êtes viré, alors ça peut bien vous rester, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre...

Oliver Wood n'était qu'incrédulité. Ronald Weasley avait été relâché parce qu'il était... un Weasley ?

–Mais c'est de la corruption !

–Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je vous ferais dire que je ne reçois pas d'argent.

Était-il en train de rêver ? Il devait être en train de rêver pas vrai ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

–Vous n'avez pas le droit... répondit-il, l'air de croire que son chef était en plein délire.

–J'ai tous les droits. C'est moi le chef, ici.

–Alors je vais vous poursuivre ! Ouais... Je vais vous poursuivre pour licenciement abusif... Vous n'avez aucun droit de me virer, et vous le savez très bien ! J'ai fait mon boulot comme j'étais supposé le faire... Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez de moi ?

Horace Slughorn, chef du département anti-terroriste de la police de Londres, soupira face à l'entêtement de son futur ex-subalterne.

–Ce que vous auriez du faire, Wood, c'est écouter Bones quand elle vous a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien pour Hogsmeade. C'est une ville de criminels, et ça l'a toujours été. Bordel Wood, a une époque c'était une prison ! Et ça l'a été jusqu'au jour où la couronne a décidé qu'il serait plus ambitieux encore de faire d'un pays grand comme un continent une prison, et a déplacé une grande partie des prisonniers anglais en Australie. Mais les gens de là-bas, c'est juste de la pourriture. Ils sont putrides, pourris je vous dis. Ça pue la merde là-bas, alors laissez-les dans leur merde enfin ! Vous pensez que je suis corrompu Wood ? Peut-être... Mais j'ai une épée de Damoclès constamment au-dessus de ma tête. Non, en fait, si elle était au-dessus de ma tête, alors Weasley serait toujours dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Ils menacent mes filles, Wood. Mes filles bon dieu ! Alors allez-y... écoutez vos penchants suicidaires si ça vous fait plaisir, mais je ne laisserai pas mes filles se faire tuer à cause d'un petit con un peu trop impétueux ! Vous êtes viré ! Et me poursuivre ne changera rien, parce qu'il n'y a pas un seul gradé de la police ou de la justice de Londres qui ne fasse pas face au même dilemme que le mien !

Un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, parce que la seule chose qui l'avait jamais rendu heureux, son travail, était en train de lui être enlevé. Horace Slughorn soupira une deuxième fois, cette fois par compassion plutôt que par affliction.

–Je suppose que si vous travaillez une ou deux années à la circulation, vous sortirez du radar, et pourrez retravailler en tant qu'enquêteur. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien pour vous.

–Et ça vous dérange pas ? Ça vous dérange pas d'être tenu en laisse par ces gens ? Qui du maître ou du chien est le plus respectable ?

Le vieil homme observa sa montre l'air de penser qu'il avait mieux à faire, puis attrapa un crayon et son carnet de post-it. Il sembla écrire un nom puis un numéro avant de détacher du carnet le premier feuillet pour le donner à Oliver.

–Bien sûr, si vous êtes si attaché que ça au fait de finir par voir vos idéaux de justice écrasés par la pourriture d'Hogsmeade, voici le numéro de Marcus Flint, le chef de la police de cette ville. Et si vous pensez que Londres est corrompu, préparez-vous à voir ce à quoi ressemble la vraie corruption en entrant dans son bureau.

 **…**

Étrangement, Hogsmeade était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une très jolie ville. Elle avait un cachet tout particulier, quelque chose qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une ville qui venait d'un autre monde, d'un autre univers. Un univers plus fantastique et fantaisiste. Comme si, tout au long de l'année, cette ville fêtait Noël. Bien sûr, Oliver Wood y avait bien vu les junkies qui jonchaient les rues, les transactions illégales se faisant au grand jour sans la moindre trace d'inquiétude sur les visages des dealers. Il avait bien entendu vu la devanture de ce bâtiment qui ne cachait pas une minute son état de maison close, alors même que la législation anglaise les avait bannies depuis bien longtemps. Il avait vu les vestes en jean sur lesquelles était brodé un écusson, identique d'un vêtement à l'autre, un serpent à la gueule grande ouverte. Très probablement le signe distinctif des membres d'un gang. Un gang qui n'était certainement pas le seul dans cette ville, quand on voyait l'état de cette dernière, derrière la jolie façade qu'elle affichait.

Oliver Wood n'avait pas de famille. Il était né fils unique d'une femme un peu pommée pour qui la contraception, une nuit, avait échoué. Le père, simple coup d'un soir, était parti cinq minutes après s'être vidé, et avait donc été complètement absent de la vie d'Oliver. Quand il avait demandé à sa mère quel genre d'homme était son père, elle lui avait toujours répondu des banalités : un homme bien, gentil, très occupé, et aussi intelligent, fort et beau que son fils l'était. Bien sûr, bien des années plus tard, une fois qu'elle fut morte, il réalisa quelque chose qui aurait pu le rendre triste s'il n'avait pas passé sa vie dans un état d'apathie constant. Sa mère n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était son père, ce dernier n'étant rien d'autre qu'un homme parmi des dizaines. Elle lui avait juste fait miroiter l'image d'un père pour que jamais il n'ait l'impression d'être un accident.

Elle l'avait toujours aimé, sa mère. Elle avait arrêté de boire, de fumer et de se droguer pendant sa grossesse pour être sûr qu'il soit en bonne santé. Elle avait repris la cigarette après, mais jamais quand le petit était dans les parages, et il lui arrivait de boire parfois, mais jamais au point d'être une autre personne, jamais au point d'être capable de faire du mal à son fils. Elle n'avait jamais repris la drogue, avait commencé à être beaucoup plus sérieuse dans son travail de caissière jusqu'à être promue, tout ça pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui et en faire un homme bien qui n'irait pas un jour baiser une femme un peu pommée sans savoir qu'il était en train de l'engrosser. Elle avait réussi à économiser de quoi lui payer une éducation relativement pas mauvaise pendant treize années consécutives, avant qu'elle ne meure d'un cancer du pancréas diagnostiqué une fois qu'elle fut morte.

Oliver se débrouilla seul par la suite. Il n'y avait personne, pas de famille, pas d'amis pour s'occuper de lui, alors il s'occupa de lui-même seul. Il quitta l'école, trouva un travail dans un fast-food du coin qui lui rapportait à peine assez d'argent pour payer son loyer, ses factures, et de quoi vivre. Alors fatigué, un jour, il tomba dans la vente de drogues. Il approchait principalement les fils de bourges des lycées privés, gros consommateurs, bien qu'un peu trop lâches pour acheter la marchandise dans les quartiers difficiles, ce qui, en soit, pouvait aussi être vu comme de l'intelligence. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait de sortir de l'apathie pour donner libre cours à une colère sourde enfouie en lui depuis des années. Une colère qui avait grandie en haine après la mort de sa mère mais qui avait déjà existé bien avant, en la voyant se décarcasser pour son bien, et se heurter à obstacle sur obstacle, parce que c'est ainsi que la société fonctionne. Tout est facile pour les riches, mais rien ne l'est pour les pauvres.

On lui avait dit d'arrêter de taper sur les clients, que ça faisait une mauvaise pub à l'entreprise, de trouver un autre échappatoire. Il était entré dans le cercle de combats clandestins le plus violent de Londres. Ici, pas d'individus voulant se changer les idées après une journée de travail chiante à mourir, juste des tarés assoiffés de sang qui voulaient donner un peu de légitimité à leur folie. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement de son premier combat, l'adrénaline ayant rendu flou le souvenir de ce moment, mais il se rappelait avoir presque tué son adversaire, et personne ne lui avait dit d'arrêter de taper. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait mort aujourd'hui. La morale qu'avait tenté de lui inculquer sa mère aurait dû lui indiquer que c'était mal, mais il avait aimé ça. Il en avait aimé chaque seconde. De l'instant où ses jointures étaient pour la première fois entrées en contact avec sa mâchoire à celui où il avait jeté le corps inconscient de la victime sur le parvis des urgences accompagné de deux types qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Dealer, c'est accepter de ne plus jamais sortir de ce monde, et Oliver, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, s'était fait une raison. Après tout, il savait faire son travail, ne comptait pas trahir qui que ce soit ou se faire un peu d'argent de poche sur les bénéfices du patron. Il prenait ce qu'on lui donnait, et c'était assez pour s'éloigner des ennuis. Mais personne autour de lui n'était aveugle au fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être ici, et que sa seule motivation était l'argent qu'il y gagnait. Mais l'homme à la tête de ce trafic, Viktor Krum, avait fini par apprécier Oliver. Par l'apprécier beaucoup, peut-être même un peu trop, assez du moins pour avoir besoin d'une douche froide après chaque conversation en face-à-face qu'il avait eu avec le jeune homme, sans que Wood ne s'en soit douté une seule seconde.

La hasard faisant bien les choses, Oliver était un jour entré dans le bureau de Viktor Krum alors que celui-ci allait se faire tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Alors plus par envie de voir quel effet pouvait bien avoir le meurtre d'un homme sur son assassin que par compassion pour son patron, Oliver avait tué l'homme qui menaçait Krum à l'aide du neuf millimètres qui, pour une raison inconnue, traînait par terre. Pour le remercier, et peut-être aussi, bien qu'Oliver n'en comprit rien, pour s'attirer ses faveurs, Krum offrit à Oliver de payer son loyer, ses factures, ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre ainsi que ses études le temps que Wood se construise une vie stable, mais également de sortir du cartel sans représailles. Oliver, bien sûr, accepta, mais ne sut pas bien quoi répondre à Krum quand ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie maintenant qu'il n'allait plus dealer. Alors il avait regardé le cadavre par terre et remarqué qu'il portait une veste de la police, et en haussant les épaules, répondu qu'il voulait entrer dans la police.

Entrer dans la police avait été pour lui une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Pour la première fois, il avait un but, une volonté. Pour la première fois, il n'était plus un spectateur passif de sa propre vie. Au contraire, il lui arrivait même d'être un acteur important de la vie des autres. Il avait, après vingt ans d'errance, fini par comprendre qui il était, et jamais n'aurait-il laissé quoi ou qui que ce soit lui enlever ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à trouver. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'aider les autres le satisfaisait bien plus que les tabasser.

Sauf qu'il aurait dû deviner, trois ans plus tard, que cette courte période de bonheur ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Elles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Alors Oliver Wood, qui n'avait pas de famille, pas d'attaches pour le retenir de faire quoi que ce soit où que ce soit, avait décidé qu'il allait faire payer à la pourriture d'Hogsmeade son erreur : lui avoir pris ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, son travail.

Il était passé devant le concierge de l'hôtel miteux dans lequel il avait passé la nuit le temps de trouver un appartement dans cette ville, un homme à l'esthétique capillaire des plus étranges, chauve sur le dessus, long sur les côtés, en train de caresser un chat empaillé avec amour, murmurant des choses qu'Oliver ne voulait entendre pour rien au monde à l'oreille de « Miss Teigne », et il était passé devant lui avec la ferme intention de mettre de l'ordre de cette ville.

Mais bien sûr, Marcus Flint n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme qui laissait les autres pourrir sa journée avec leurs désillusions. Oliver Wood eut beau se parer de tout son charisme en entrant de le bureau du chef de la « police » d'Hogsmeade, il n'eut pour seule réponse que l'irrespect typiquement Hogsmeadien sorti de la bouche de Flint:

–Salut ma jolie... La maison close c'est de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux sur lui une seule seconde, comme s'il n'admettait pas même son existence. Oliver fronça les sourcils, mais sentit quelque chose s'éprendre de lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il était sorti de la rue pour entrer dans la police. Une bête qu'il avait refoulé en lui sans en prendre conscience, et que son badge avait eu pour effet de sceller. Son badge lui ayant été repris, Oliver sentait bien la haine se réveiller doucement à l'intérieur de lui. Les prémices d'une envie de faire couler le sang jusqu'à ce qu'on le supplie d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que les supplications deviennent des hurlements.

Mais s'en prendre à Flint maintenant, assis les pieds sur son bureau en train de lire un magazine sportif, c'était prendre un risque inconsidéré. Après tout, Oliver n'était plus armé depuis qu'il s'était fait virer, alors que Flint, qui n'avait rien d'un policier, avait toujours son arme de service. Alors il se contenta de lui manquer de respect à son tour, juste retour du bâton.

–Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger... Tu prends combien ? Lâcha-t-il.

A ces mots, le yeux de Marcus Flint quittèrent son magazine, et il toisa le visage de son vis-à-vis, d'un air dur. Puis, sans prévenir, il explosa de rire.

–T'as la langue bien pendue pour une petite pisseuse... Tu sais... C'était déjà con d'embarquer Weasley, mais je me demande sérieusement s'il te manque pas une sacrée case pour ramener ton petit cul de londonien dans cette ville. Laisse-moi deviner... Tu veux « mettre de l'ordre », c'est ça ?

Oliver haussa un sourcil, comme pour le mettre au défi de continuer son petit discours. Mais il ne tarderait pas à comprendre que rien n'intimidait Marcus Flint.

–Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer un truc...

Il regarda un bout de papier sur son bureau pour se rappeler du nom de son interlocuteur avant de continuer.

–...Mood. J'ai pas envie de maintenir l'ordre dans cette putain de ville. Pas seulement parce que c'est impossible, non... C'est juste que c'est confortable. S'il y a un problème, c'est pas le mien tant qu'on me paie pas... On me laisse tranquille, et en règle générale, on me craint. Donc je résume, histoire que tu comprennes bien... Tu sers à rien. Alors soit tu rentres chez toi, soit tu restes ici et tu vas bosser en face, parce qu'en ce moment, t'as pas plus d'utilité qu'une pute, et je t'avouerais que là tout de suite, j'ai pas très envie de me faire sucer.

Marcus reporta son attention sur son magazine alors que Wood demeurait silencieux, essayant au mieux de contenir ses envies de meurtre.

–Mais tu sais quoi, ma jolie ? Reprit-il cependant. Rien ne t'empêche de jouer au flic si t'en as envie. T'as quand même un peu de chance quand on y pense, s'il y a une ville où c'est plutôt simple de se procurer une arme, c'est bien Hogsmeade. Et vu que tout fonctionne de travers ici, le mieux à faire pour avoir l'air d'avoir un badge, c'est de ne pas en avoir. Tu vas crever au bout de deux jours d'une balle dans l'œil gauche, et tu pourras même pas te vanter d'être mort en héros, parce que tout le monde ici en a rien à foutre de ton existence. Fais ce que tu veux mon ange, mais je pense que tu serais quand plus en sécurité à te faire baiser de l'autre côté de la rue...

Il fit une pause en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose.

–Enfin si tu te protèges, parce que sinon, je te donne pas trois jours avant que tu chopes un truc.

En y pensant bien, l'idée même de rencontrer Marcus Flint dès son premier jour à Hogsmeade n'était pas forcément bonne, même en ne sachant pas quel genre de personne il était. Il aurait eu plus à gagner à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette ville avant d'essayer de parlementer avec un type qui prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à l'imaginer entouré de chibres. Il lui fallait quelque chose. Un moyen de pression peut-être. Des explications. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour que Flint arrête de le prendre de haut, se mette à l'écouter, et se décide à se bouger un peu.

–Qu'on soit bien clair Flint, dit-il en se retournant pour se diriger vers la sortie, je suis pas près de partir de cette ville, donc attends-toi à me revoir.

Il entendit un ricanement derrière lui.

–J'espère bien ma jolie, c'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui j'en ai pas envie que ça t'empêche de me sucer n'importe quel autre jour...

 **...**

–Bonjour.

Oliver sursauta à l'entente de la voix fluette qui l'accueillit à la sortie du poste de police. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus rêveurs, et elle ne sembla pas avoir remarqué qu'elle lui avait fait peur. Au lieu de ça, elle tendit un tract aux teintes roses pales qui l'invitait à se rendre dans un établissement portant l'étrange nom de « Lupanar ». Sûrement du français. Elle ne remarqua pas son regard interrogateur, mais répondit tout de même à la question qu'il se posait, sans trop bien savoir qu'il se la posait.

–Dita est la préférée de la clientèle, mais les jumelles Padma et Parvati sont aussi très populaires. Il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Elle le toisa pendant trois secondes, restant silencieuse, comme analysant tout ce qui pouvait bien faire sa personne, avant de reprendre.

–Justin est quant à lui très populaire auprès d'une autre clientèle dont les goûts diffèrent.

Sans aucun doute la maison close en face de laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait pris le temps de lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas que des femmes à s'y prostituer, mais il ne s'épancha pas plus sur la question.

–T'as quel âge ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle avait l'air bien trop jeune pour travailler dans une maison close. Vraiment trop jeune.

–Seize ans, répondit-elle.

Puis elle sembla comprendre la raison de son trouble, et eut un rire fluet.

–Je ne fais que distribuer les tracts, dit-elle. Mrs Malfoy me garde strictement en dehors des chambres. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette ville, Mr Wood ? Demanda-t-elle sans transition.

Il sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Comment diable pouvait-elle bien le connaître ? Encore une fois, elle sembla voir sa confusion, et répondit à sa question.

–Personne n'arrive dans cette ville sans être remarqué. Comme vous êtes un ancien policier, toutes les grandes figures d'Hogsmeade connaissent déjà votre nom, et Mrs Malfoy a jugé bon de m'envoyer vers vous pour faire la promotion de son établissement. C'est un très bon établissement. Les règles d'hygiènes sont très strictes, et les cas de transmission de maladies vénériennes sont très rares. Les draps sont changés tous les jours, et le rapport qualité prix est très bon. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

Elle avait l'art et la manière de changer de sujet en un quart de secondes sans que ça ne fasse le moindre sens.

–Êtes-vous ici parce que Terence Higgs a été assassiné ? Personnellement, je pense que vous êtes ici parce que le lycée a explosé, mais Hannah dit que vous êtes sûrement ici parce que vous avez fait partie du cartel de drogue de Krum et que la violence vous manque.

Bordel de merde. Comment une gamine qui distribuait des tracts sur lesquels apparaissaient les prix des prestations d'un nombre ahurissant de putes pouvaient en savoir autant sur son passé ?

–Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-il, la voix sèche.

Elle haussa les épaules.

–Tout le monde le sait déjà. N'hésitez pas à venir au Lupanar à l'occasion, il y a une réduction de 50% pour les nouveaux arrivants. Si vous avez besoin d'informations sur le fonctionnement de cette ville, vous devriez aller au Sinistros, deux rues plus loin, sur le territoire des gryffondors. Ils vous diront ce que vous voulez savoir pour seulement une ou deux consommations. Au revoir Mr Wood.

–Attends une minute... l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison close, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Mais elle se contenta de lui dire au revoir de la main sans se retourner. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'établissement, il put apercevoir sur le dos de son gilet aussi difforme que coloré, un écusson qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Un phénix.

 **...**

Le Sinistros n'était étonnement pas aussi sinistre que le laissait entendre le nom qu'il portait. Il était empli de l'obscurité propres aux pubs britanniques, mais le mobilier était en bon état et de bon qualité, et il y avait, derrière l'odeur des volutes de fumées et celle de l'alcool, une odeur de propre, comme si ce pub était consciencieusement récuré tous les jours.

Oliver avait vu tous les visages se tourner vers lui au moment où il était arrivé, le fixer pendant une petite seconde, avant de reprendre leurs conversations. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour remarquer que chaque individu dans ce bar avait une veste sur lequel avait été cousu un écusson représentant soit un phénix, soit un lion.

–Une Guinness, demanda-t-il après s'être assis au comptoir.

Le barman n'avait rien dit, avait continué d'essuyer un verre avant de le poser avec les autres verres propres. Il en attrapa un autre sur lequel était gravé le nom de la célèbre bière irlandaise avant de le remplir et de le poser devant Oliver. Deux yeux gris le scrutaient, et pendant un instant, Oliver crut qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière de lui dire de payer sans avoir à la faire. Mais alors qu'il allait esquisser un mouvement vers son porte-feuille, la voix de son vis-à-vis s'éleva.

–Alors mon petit Oliver, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre charmante petite ville ?

Oliver entendit clairement le volume des conversations autour de lui baisser, sinon disparaître complètement.

–Et je parle à... ? demanda-t-il.

C'était la moindre des choses. Tout le monde ici semblait connaître son nom, il aimerait connaître au moins un nom en retour.

–Sirius Black, lui répondit le barman en lui tendant la main.

Oliver hésita pendant une seconde, mais décida qu'il n'était pas judicieux de se faire des ennemis tout de suite, et lui serra donc la main en retour. Sa poigne était forte, mais il ne sembla pas vouloir l'intimider pour autant, et son sourire semblait aussi sincère que sa poignée de main.

–Eh bien Sirius, j'ai l'impression que cette ville sait déjà bien mieux que moi pourquoi je suis là.

Sirius Black eut un éclat de rire comme Oliver n'en avait jamais entendu. Communicatif, il sonna presque comme l'aboiement d'un chien pendant une demie-seconde, avant de devenir normal.

–Alors mon petit Oliver, je vais te dire ce qui t'amènes dans cette ville... T'es un flic de la police de Londres qui se démerdait pas mal jusque là avant de se mêler des affaires d'Hogsmeade et de coffrer le petit Weasley.

Il entendit plusieurs ricanements à la mention de ce dernier nom. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, tout le monde semblait penser que tenter d'arrêter Ronald Weasley était la chose la plus stupide jamais faite.

–Mais t'es mauvais joueur, alors tu t'es dit que flic ou pas flic, tu viendrais ici résoudre l'affaire, et tous les problèmes dans lesquels beigne Hogsmeade. Et maintenant je vais te dire exactement ce qui va se passer, Wood : Avec un peu de chance, tu vas la résoudre, l'affaire pour laquelle t'es venu, mais tu vas te rendre compte que c'est rien, que dalle comparé à toutes les merdes qui se passent ici. Alors tu vas vouloir tout régler, tout faire par toi-même, mais c'est pas comme si t'avais la police pour te donner les moyens de le faire. Non, t'as que toi et ce que cette ville veut bien te donner, mais cette ville, elle donne rien gratuitement. Ça va prendre peut-être quelques mois ou quelques années, mais un jour tu vas te réveiller, et tu te rendras compte que ça fera longtemps que t'auras plus été un flic. T'auras juste été un autre hors-la-loi qui veut maintenir l'ordre. Alors à ce moment, tu te demanderas ce qui a bien pu t'arriver, et tu voudras partir, et tu le feras. Tu vas partir plusieurs semaines, peut-être même plusieurs mois si t'arrives à tout refouler assez profondément, mais tu vas finir par revenir. Tout le monde finit toujours par revenir. Tu viens de mettre le pied dans un piège. Pour le moment, tu peux encore faire demi-tour, mais reste ici trop longtemps, et tu seras un des nôtres. Une autre petite pourriture parmi un gros tas de déchets.

Sirius termina sa tirade avec un grand sourire, alors qu'Oliver buvait une gorgée de sa bière.

–On dirait que je suis pas le premier flic à être venu ici.

Difficile de ne pas repérer l'habitude dans le discours de ce Sirius Black. Peut-être à cause d'une volonté de se sentir spécial, il avait pensé qu'il était le seul à avoir jamais fait cette démarche, mais avec du recul, ça faisait sens que d'autres l'aient précédé.

Sirius fit un geste de la main vers un homme assis un peu plus loin au comptoir, un café noir encore fumant devant lui, et un journal sous les yeux.

–Oliver, je te présente Remus Lupin, alias toi dans une dizaine d'années...

–C'est insultant Sirius, répondit ledit Remus Lupin.

–Ose me dire que t'es pas venu dans cette ville avec l'assurance que t'allais la changer, contra Sirius, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Le visage de Remus Lupin était couvert de cicatrice, et à la façon dont l'une d'entre elle descendait le long de son cou et disparaissait sous sa chemise, Oliver se demanda si son corps tout entier n'en était pas recouvert. Sur son avant-bras droit, là où sa chemise était retroussée, il aperçut un tatouage. Un autre de ces phénix qu'il voyait depuis le début de la journée.

–Si, mais la différence, c'est qu'à l'époque, je me suis pas laissé écraser par cet enfoiré qui dirigeait ce qu'Hogsmeade appelait sa « police ».

Sirius porta une main à son cœur comme s'il était incroyablement peiné.

–Je t'ai cassé trois dents Moony.

–Moi aussi. Ça, deux côtes, et ton nez.

–C'était avant que je te plante.

–C'était avant que je te vole ton flingue et que je te tire une balle dans la cuisse.

–DEUX PETITS CONS UN PEU TROP ARROGANTS ! gueula une voix grasse qui surprit Oliver.

C'était un vieil homme assis derrière lui, un homme qui ne cachait ni sa bedaine ni son œil de verre, et dont les cheveux roux commençaient à prendre une teinte blanche.

–Et Sirius n'était même pas la moitié du connard qu'est Flint ! termina-t-il.

L'ensemble du bar sembla approuver en trinquant comme si le vieil homme venait de prêcher la bonne parole.

–Vous êtes dur avec Flint... Il fait ce qu'il peut ! s'exclama Sirius, le seul à être en désaccord avec les paroles du borgne.

–C'est quand même un connard... ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Oliver, et autour de lui, tout le monde acquiesça.

–Et puis c'est un Serpentard ! gueula quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui.

–Comme si c'était eux nos ennemis ! cracha Sirius, qui semblait étrangement énervé. Vous avez l'air d'oublier pourquoi vous portez des phénix ! Les vrais ennemis, c'est les mangemorts, pas les serpentards !

–Et à ton avis, de quel gang ils sont nés, les mangemorts ?! brailla la voix grasse du vieil homme.

–Oh la ferme Maugrey ! Des tarés, y en a partout, il se trouve que celui là venait de Serpentard ! Mais va pas me dire qu'ils représentent encore une menace aujourd'hui. Même eux, ils se battent contre les mangemorts !

–Ils se battent ? gueula une voix féminine dans l'assistance. Ferme-la Black, ils ferment leur gueule, ils détournent le regard et puis c'est tout. Sournois je veux bien croire, mais lâches, ça j'en suis certaine !

–Quand c'est, la dernière fois que vous avez tabassé un mangemort ?! cingla Black, et cette question eut le pouvoir de tous les faire taire. Vous êtes pas plus foutus que moi de vous bouger le cul, et vous allez reprocher aux Serpentards de pas en faire plus que vous ? Je dois vous rappeler qu'on parle d'un gang dont tous les membres ont de la famille et des amis parmi les mangemorts, et qui par dessus tout est dirigé par un gamin d'à peine dix-huit ans ? Bordel de merde, il vient à peine d'arrêter de pisser au lit !

–Tu vas nous le faire passer pour un ange maintenant ? Je te rappelle que Malfoy tabasse ton filleul depuis qu'il a cinq ans !

–Et Harry le lui rend bien ! Y aura toujours une rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard, on y changera rien, mais si une minute on avait arrêté de cracher sur les serpentards pour se concentrer sur la vraie menace... L'affaire aurait déjà été réglée.

Il y eut des grognements désapprobateurs dans l'assistance. Sirius jeta son torchon sur son épaule et reprit.

–Et puis merde ! Personne ici a la moindre idée de ce que c'est que d'être à la tête d'un gang ! Moi je sais ! Ça pue la merde ! Pourtant ça fera bientôt vingt ans que je fais ça, on pourrait croire que j'ai pris le pas, mais non ! Pas du tout ! Malfoy est une petite merde, on est d'accord là-dessus, mais y a personne dans ce putain de bar qui pensait qu'il arriverait une seule seconde à garder la stabilité des Serpentards ! Merde, quand Malfoy senior a été arrêté, on a tous bu comme des trous à la mort de Serpentard ! Trois ans plus tard, et les sepentards continuent de dealer sur nos territoires, la maison close a jamais aussi bien marché, et certains de nos membres changent même de camp ! Et j'ai une question pour vous ! Si ni les gryffondors ni les phénix l'ont fait, à votre avis, qui a buté Higgs ?

Oliver Wood ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se raconter, mais le discours de Black semblait faire mouche.

–Et on en parle, des Vipers ? Des Pythons ? Des Mambas ? Les serpentards ne sont peut-être pas aussi forts qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, mais les groupes qui en font partie, eux, ils sont de plus en plus forts ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils auraient pu gagner en puissance et en indépendance si Malfoy avait laissé le gang se faire aspirer par les mangemorts ? Merde, le gamin reçoit des lettres de menace de mort tous les deux semaines de la part de son père !

–Comme si Lucius allait buter son fils... C'est juste une grande gueule.

–Bien sûr que non il va pas le faire. Cet enfoiré a beaucoup de défauts, mais certainement pas celui de faire du mal à sa famille. Il veut lui faire peur quitte à ce qu'il le déteste parce qu'il sait que des tarés, les mangemorts, ils en sont pleins ! Assez pour plus avoir de fils une fois qu'il sortira de taule.

D'un geste rageur, il jeta son torchon sur le comptoir.

–Finnigan ! cria-t-il en attrapant un paquet de clopes dans la poche arrière de son jean, avant de sortir par une des portes qui semblait mener sur une arrière-cour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, descendant d'un escalier au fond du bar, un petit rouquin à l'air jovial fit son apparition et vint se placer derrière le comptoir, et, comme le faisait Sirius Black avant son coup de sang, se mit a essuyer les verres propres avec le torchon laissé sur le comptoir.

Derrière Oliver, les conversations reprirent de plus belle, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Lui était confus. Bien entendu, il avait compris que les serpentards, les mangemorts et les gryffondors étaient des gangs d'Hogsmeade, mais il lui était difficile de faire la lumière sur tout ce qui avait été dit.

–Je vais fumer une clope, lui dit Remus Lupin en faisant un geste du menton vers l'entrée principale.

Derrière cette phrase transparaissait l'ordre qu'il lui donnait de le suivre, mais Oliver ne se formalisa pas du ton autoritaire qu'il avait pris, et se contenta de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie à la suite de l'ancien flic.

Il y eut un silence d'une minute où Remus se contenta d'expirer lentement les bouffées qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. Il fut celui qui brisa le silence qu'il avait instauré.

–A une époque, il y avait seulement deux gangs dans cette ville. Les gryffondors avec l'emblème du lion, et les serpentards avec l'emblème du serpent. Je te dis à une époque, mais en réalité, ça a duré des siècles. Je sais pas si tu le savais, mais à une époque, Hogsmeade, c'était une prison.

–J'ai cru comprendre, ouais, fit Oliver, d'un ton amer.

–La couronne a envoyé pas mal de prisonniers en Australie, et ils ont fini par abandonner petit à petit certaines de celles qu'ils avaient en Angleterre. Alors de prison, on est passé à une ville, mais tu te doutes bien que quand des prisonniers créent une ville, on est pas sur le summum de la paix et de l'harmonie. La plupart des gens qui vivent ici sont des descendants de marginaux qui sont venus vivre ici au fil des siècles, mais y en a aussi qui descendent directement de ceux qui ont bâti cette ville après y avoir été prisonniers. Les Black, les Malfoy, les Potter, les Weasley, les Greengrass et les Riddle. Enfin bref, déjà à l'époque où c'était une prison, ces types étaient partagés en deux clans : les gryffondors et les serpentards. Ça remonte a tellement loin, jusqu'à il y a pas si longtemps que ça, on ne savait même pas pourquoi deux clans s'étaient formés. Mais bon, les traditions, c'est pas quelque chose dont on se débarrasse facilement.

Comme s'il remarquait finalement avoir oublié quelque chose, Remus Lupin tâta rapidement les poches de son manteau avant de plonger sa main droite dans sa poche, d'en ressortir un paquet de cigarettes et de le tendre à Oliver. Celui-ci accepta l'offre et alluma sa cigarette avec le briquet que Remus lui tendait.

–Et il y en a combien, maintenant ? Quatre ? Plus ? demanda-t-il.

–Quatre. Enfin c'est toujours quatre de trop.

Oliver fit un geste du menton vers le bras de Remus.

–Pourtant tu fais partie de l'un d'entre eux.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Pas par colère ou agacement. C'était comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose qui l'avait fait souffrir et qu'il essayait de faire disparaître.

–L'affaire qui m'a amené ici, c'est le meurtre d'un couple il y a de ça dix-sept ans. James et Lily Potter. James était le meilleur ami de Sirius, et le chef des gryffondors. Une nuit, ils ont été assassinés par Tom Riddle, le chef des mangemorts. Il a essayé de tuer leur fils aussi, Harry, le filleul de Sirius, mais pour une raison que personne ne connaît, le petit s'en est sorti avec seulement une cicatrice sur le front. Je le savais pas à l'époque, mais le gang des mangemorts était vraiment récent. Les Riddle avaient disparu depuis quelques décennies, et personne soupçonnait qu'ils avaient encore des descendants, mais Tom s'est ramené. Lui, il savait pourquoi deux clans s'étaient formé : à l'époque de la transformation de la prison en ville, il y avait ceux qui voulaient étendre la ville, et indirectement la mauvaise influence qu'elle avait sur ceux qui s'en approchaient, les serpentards, et puis il y avait ceux qui y vivaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, mais qui l'auraient quitté s'ils avaient pu, les gryffondors. Tom Riddle est arrivé de nulle part des années plus tard avec la ferme intention d'étendre le pouvoir de cette ville, et tant qu'à faire, d'être le garant de ce pouvoir.

Remus jeta un regard à Oliver comme pour vérifier qu'il suivait bien.

–A l'époque, James Potter était le chef des gryffondors comme je l'ai dit, et Lucius Malfoy, celui des serpentards. Malfoy s'est rallié à Tom Riddle, et son bras droit, Hector Greengrass, a fait pareil. Pour les Black, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Sirius a mis fin a des siècles de tradition en rejoignant les gryffondors et pas les serpentards. Sa cousine, Andromeda, elle aussi elle était un peu rebelle sur les bords. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. C'est une serpentarde, mais elle fait aussi partie de l'Ordre...

–L'Ordre ?

–L'Ordre du Phénix. C'est un gang qui est né en réponse à la naissance des mangemorts. Il a pas d'autre but que d'annihiler les mangemorts. Il a pas de territoire, ne cherche pas à faire du profit ou quoi que ce soit. Une partie des gryffondors en font partie, et certains en sont particulièrement fiers. Assez pour se le faire tatouer sur l'avant-bras.

Oliver observa Remus, attendant le moment où il lui révélerait la raison pour laquelle un flic qui voulait mettre de l'ordre dans une ville avait fini par prendre part de la pire des manières possibles aux conflits de celle-ci. Mais ce moment ne vint pas. Il n'y eut qu'un silence mélancolique, et Oliver comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, que quelque chose de très personnel devait être arrivé.

–Enfin bref, même si les mangemorts étaient tout puissants, les serpentards existaient toujours et s'appuyaient sur leur puissance. De toute façon, il aurait pas pu supprimer Serpentard. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Un gang, ça doit mourir seul où par la main du gang ennemi, pas par un type qui sort de nulle part. Paradoxalement, s'il avait tenté de supprimer Serpentard, Gryffondor aurait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, ils auraient tout fait pour aider leurs ennemis, et ça, Riddle l'avait bien compris. Et puis il y avait quand même une partie d'entre eux pas vraiment d'accord avec ce que voulait Riddle, et ça aurait pas été bon pour les mangemorts de les foutre encore plus en rogne jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'allient aux gryffondors. Mais on pensait tous que c'était qu'une question de temps avant que Riddle prenne le contrôle et soit à la tête des deux gangs. Et puis il y a trois ans...

Remus serra la mâchoire, et laissa une bonne minute s'écouler dans le silence le plus total avant de reprendre.

–Il y a trois ans Lucius Malfoy et Hector Greengrass ont été inculpé dix-sept ans après les faits pour le meurtre d'une mère et de son fils. Ils ont été condamnés à perpétuité avec possibilité de libération conditionnelle après dix ans. On sait tous qu'ils vont l'obtenir, mais c'est toujours ça de pris.

Devant le regard confus d'Oliver, Remus reprit.

–Les victimes n'avaient rien à voir avec les Potter.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, moins lourd que le précédent. Puis Oliver réalisa quelque chose.

–Mais je croyais que la police et la justice de Londres ne se mouillaient pas quand on en venait à Hogsmeade...

–Quand le premier ministre lui-même se mouille, les subalternes sont obligés de suivre.

–Le premier ministre ? Qui a le pouvoir de faire en sorte que le premier ministre lui-même influe sur la justice ?

Remus eut un petit sourire en coin.

–Le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, Albus Dumbledore. C'est peut-être le seul dont Tom Riddle ait peur.

–Attends... Ils ont été inculpés il y a trois ans, c'est ça ? C'est l'époque où la mère du premier ministre est morte, non ?

L'autre acquiesça avant de jeter son mégot devant lui.

–Le premier ministre avait mis en place une protection rapprochée de toute sa famille. Sa femme, ses filles, ses deux frères, toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères et qu'il voulait pas perdre. Sa mère était née en Égypte et avait décidé d'y passer ses dernières années. Il s'est dit qu'elle était trop loin pour être menacée. Grosse erreur. Bien sûr, ils ont pas rendu ça public, et ont blâmé les crises de démence qui vont avec Alzheimer. Elle était pas atteinte d'Alzheimer, elle se portait même plutôt bien. Elle a été défenestrée. Pas de doute sur le fait que c'était un meurtre, sa serrure avait été forcée, et il y avait des signes de lutte sur place.

Oliver soupira. Jusqu'où s'étendait la folie de cette ville ?

–Et cet Albus...

–Dumbledore, l'aida Remus Lupin.

–Cet Albus Dumbledore n'a pas pu faire en sorte que Tom Riddle soit arrêté pour le meurtre des Potter ? Si t'es si certain qu'il est coupable, c'est que ça doit être irréfutable, non ?

–Si. Mais Riddle a réussi a s'évader alors qu'il était tout juste entré dans le fourgon de police, et la sœur d'Albus a été retrouvée morte dans la foulée. C'est pour ça qu'il lui a fallu tant de temps pour tirer les ficelles pour faire inculper Malfoy et Greengrass. Par peur de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Oliver jeta son mégot devant lui comme Remus l'avait fait un peu avant lui. Comment une seule personne pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir ? Il lui semblait que Tom Riddle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour provoquer une mort. Mais Oliver partait au moins avec un avantage : celui de n'avoir aucun être cher. Devant eux, le soleil se couchait.

–Une deuxième ? proposa Remus.

Oliver acquiesça et attrapa la cigarette qui lui était tendue tout en remerciant Lupin d'un signe de tête. Ils fumèrent pendant un temps dans un silence confortable avant qu'Oliver ne parle.

–Il a beau être le chef des gryffondors, il a l'air de mettre un point d'honneur à défendre les serpentards...

Remus eut un sourire triste.

–Il a fallu en venir à la mort de son meilleur ami et de sa femme pour qu'il comprenne que ces clans causaient bien plus de mal que de bien. Il a élevé leur enfant comme si c'était le sien avec la ferme intention de faire en sorte qu'il sorte de cette ville, et pourtant, Harry est parti pour devenir le futur chef des gryffondors, même si Sirius fera tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Ils sont morts à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans. C'est à peine trois ans de plus que l'âge qu'a Harry aujourd'hui. Il a peur que les jeunes d'Hogsmeade finissent comme James et Lily, et... Je dirais que sa peur dépasse les gangs. N'importe quel gamin de cette ville peut venir lui demander de l'aide, peu importe le gang auquel il appartient, il fera toujours en sorte de les aider. C'est pas juste de la parlote, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il veut les voir grandir, et vieillir. D'ailleurs il héberge un serpentard en ce moment. Blaise Zabini. Un gamin qui a fait un gamin et qui se retrouve tout seul pour l'élever. Oh... C'est aussi lui qui a risqué sa vie pour aller chercher Weasley sur le territoire des mangemorts il y a trois ans. Le petit que t'as voulu embarqué, depuis cet incident, on y touche pas, c'est une règle implicite ici. Riddle a voulu taper fort quand Albus a fait inculper Malfoy et Greengrass. Sauf qu'Albus n'avait plus qu'un frère et que ce frère avait disparu des radars depuis plusieurs années, impossible de le retrouver, même pour lui. Alors il a frappé chez les Weasley. Les Weasley, c'est un peu un symbole. Il a enlevé Ronald un jour, l'a torturé pendant trois jours. Apparemment, il lui a fait prendre énormément de drogues à un moment donné. Assez pour déclencher sa schizophrénie. Il l'a complètement bousillé, le petit. Schizophrénie, dédoublement de personnalité, et un syndrome post-hallucinatoire persistant. En gros, même trois ans après, il lui arrive de croire qu'il est encore drogué. C'est pas le cas, mais son esprit recrée les effets de l'acide. Quand Sirius l'a ramené, il était presque mort. Un légume. C'était un légume, et tout le monde pensait qu'il serait plus jamais capable de prononcer de phrases cohérentes dans sa vie. Ça l'a miné Sirius. Vraiment.

Oliver avait tiqué à l'évocation des noms de Blaise Zabini et de Ronald Weasley, mais avait laissé et continuait de laisser Remus parler.

–Et en ce qui concerne Draco, c'est peut-être le gamin d'Hogsmeade qui court le plus à sa perte...

–Draco ?

–Malfoy junior. Sirius dit que c'est une petite merde, mais il dit ça parce qu'il le voit sauter les deux pieds joints dans les emmerdes. Les autres auraient tendance à le traiter de petite merde parce que c'est une sérieuse nuisance aux affaires des gryffondors. Mais non, Sirius est juste emmerdé par le fait qu'il joue avec sa vie. Et puis...

Silence.

–Et puis ?

–Et puis il y a eu une période de six mois après la mort de James où Sirius s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il s'est coupé de tout le monde, il menaçait quiconque l'approchait, gryffondor ou pas. Draco est son petit cousin. Sa cousine, Narcissa, a épouse Lucius Malfoy. Je sais pas comment elle a fait, mais c'est grâce à elle qu'il a arrêté de s'écarter, et... Il m'en a jamais parlé... mais je pense qu'il a la sensation de lui devoir quelque chose. Narcissa porte définitivement bien son nom, mais il y une personne pour qui elle ferait tout et c'est son fils. Je pense que Sirius sait ça, et qu'il a envie de protéger Draco pour payer sa dette, quelle qu'elle soit.

Oliver acquiesça, signe qu'il avait compris ce que Remus avait tenté de lui expliquer, puis posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de leur conversation.

–Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

Remus haussa les épaules, jeta sa cigarette à moitié entamée et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée du bar.

–Je suis passé par là, je sais que t'es sincère, alors je peux bien te donner un contexte, quelque chose avec quoi bosser. Mais autant te le dire tout de suite, Sirius a raison. Il y a de fortes chances pour que tu finisses exactement comme moi. Vieux, seul et pathétique, à arrêter de boire tous les six mois mais à quand même passer tes journées dans un bar, et à baiser régulièrement le pseudo flic qui a commencé à te mener la vie dure à partir du tout premier jour.

 **...**

Ronald Weasley fut pris d'un soudain malaise quand il tomba nez à nez avec l'inspecteur qui l'avait interrogé à Londres deux jours plus tôt. L'inspecteur quant à lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à se montrer aimable.

 **En même temps... bon... il a perdu son job.**

Là où certains entendent licenciement, j'entends vacances à durée indéterminée.

 **Ouais, mais pas payées.**

La vie de feignasse, ça demande des sacrifices.

 **Ouais, enfin c'est marrant jusqu'au moment où t'es une feignasse à la rue.**

C'est juste une question de point de vue. Être à la rue à Londres, c'est pas la même chose qu'être à la rue au soleil.

 **Dans tous les cas, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose.**

De toute façon c'était pas le propos. Ron se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en triturant ses doigts pendant quelques secondes – Arrête ça Ron, c'est ridicule – durant lesquelles l'inspecteur ne se contenta que de le regarder durement. Puis il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et entama la conversation.

–Tu l'as fait exploser le lycée, oui ou non ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

 _Je suis quasiment certain que c'est pas moi, mais..._

–Mais ?

 _Mais je suis jamais sûr de rien._

L'inspecteur l'observa pendant un temps, le regard suspicieux et

 **Je pense pas que ce soit de la suspicion, plus de la curiosité...**

L'inspecteur l'observa pendant un temps, le regard SUSPICIEUX et les sourcils froncés.

–Vous êtes combien là-dedans ?

 **Tu vois que c'était juste de la curiosité... Il s'est rappelé de ce qu'a dit Fred, et il était curieux de savoir si on était encore là.**

Y a un truc que t'as pas compris, narrateur de seconde zone, c'est que quand quelqu'un sain d'esprit se montre curieux de quelqu'un qui est fou, il est en réalité suspicieux. Tout le monde a peur de la folie, les fous en premier, mais ils sont beaucoup plus rationnels que les gens normaux sur la question. Pour un fou, la folie c'est être différent, pour quelqu'un de normal, c'est être dangereux.

 _Vous m'avez regardé avec curiosité ou suspicion ?_

–Pardon ?

 _Ils sont en train de se demander si vous m'avez regardé avec curiosité ou suspicion avant de me demander combien on était dans ma tête._

–Euh... Curiosité, je suppose...

 **ET BIM !**

Comme s'il allait avouer que c'était de la suspicion. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un lui a déjà dit qu'on fait pas chier Ron, voire pire, quelqu'un lui a déjà dit pourquoi il est taré. Bien sûr que non il va pas avouer qu'il est suspicieux de la pauvre petite victime de grand méchant Tom Riddle...

 _Ils vous ont dit pourquoi j'étais fous ?_

–Oui.

C'est ce que j'avais dit.

 _Donc vous avez pitié..._

–Je pense toujours que tu es coupable.

Donc c'était bien de la suspicion...

 _Donc c'était bien de la suspicion..._

–Non. J'en ai rencontré des gens tarés. Des psychopathes, des sociopathes, des gens fondamentalement mauvais. Je ne pense pas que tu sois mauvais. Mais je sais que vous êtes plusieurs là-dedans, et j'ai jamais rencontré personne comme ça... Enfin je sais pas. C'est intéressant d'une certaine manière.

Bah bien sûr. On les connaît les gens qui te trouvent intéressant Ron. Ils sont tous gentils, tous mignons, puis un jour ils essaient de te faire enfermer à l'asile en préconisant les électrochocs.

 _Vous voulez me faire interner ?_

–Je pense pas que tu sois dangereux, si c'est ta question.

 _Pourtant vous pensez que j'ai fait exploser le lycée._

–Le lycée était vide.

 _Et alors ?_

–Et alors dans la logique des choses, tu l'as fait exploser en sachant parfaitement qu'il était vide, donc sans aucune volonté de blesser qui que ce soit.

 _Ça ne tient pas debout..._

–Pourquoi ?

 **Ron baissa les yeux**.

Vaut mieux pas lui parler de la partie dédoublement de personnalité Ron.

 _Vous êtes allé voir Zabini ?_

–Pas encore.

 _Je vous aurais bien dit d'aller voir Malfoy, mais personne sait où il est depuis une semaine. Vu que Zabini est toujours fourré avec Malfoy, il pourra peut-être vous dire quelque chose._

–Pourquoi tu m'envoies vers eux...

 _Parce que si c'est moi, on a aucun moyen de le savoir... Mais je pense que c'est les mangemorts. Zabini est impliqué avec les mangemorts. Pas dans le genre copain-copain, mais de temps en temps il casse du mangemort pour se défouler. Le truc, c'est qu'à partir du moment où Zabini s'est ramené avec un bébé dans les bras, tout a commencé à partir en vrille. Déjà le mec est papa à dix-huit ans et personne sait qui est la mère, le lycée explose, Malfoy disparaît, Higgs meurt. Je sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre... Enfin de mon point de vue, Zabini, c'est le premier d'une liste de trucs chelous qui sont arrivés dans cette ville... Et faut commencer par le début, non ?_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai pas fait de relecture approfondie pour changer, donc j'ai pu laisser passer quelques coquilles.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Bisous, et comme dirait Tyler, the Creator : "BOUFFE TA SOUPE AVEC UN COUTEAU. FAUT ETRE UN DUR A CUIRE."


	3. Secrets

Yo. Cette fic m'inspire beaucoup, donc me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

Pour ceux qui suivent d'autres de mes fictions, je reprends tout mon chapitre pour _Lily_ , je l'avais écrit il y a longtemps, et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec aujourd'hui. Et puis un chapitre de vingt à trente mille mots, j'avoue, j'arrive pas à écrire ça rapidement...

Je vais pas mentir, j'ai pas avancé sur les autres, sorry.

Je suis toujours en quête d'une bêta au fait, ou même quelqu'un qui, sans me corriger ou quoi que ce soit, puisse m'envoyer un msg une fois de temps en temps pour me remotiver, ou un truc du genre, svp.

 **Yukiodu44 :** J'étais partie pour encore oublier de répondre à ta review, désolée ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça me fait très très plaisir, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

Amateurs de Dramione, ce chapitre est fait pour vous.

Voilà, bisous bisous.

(Je me suis relue qu'une fois, alors j'ai dû laisser passer beaucoup beaucoup de fautes, désolée)

* * *

 **2 - Secrets**

–T'es flic ?

–Oui et non...

–Comment ça oui et non ? On est flic ou on est pas flic, t'es con ou quoi ? Laisse moi deviner... Oui et non ?

–J'étais flic, je le suis plus.

Blaise observa Oliver, toujours debout sur le palier, attendant sans doute que le lycéen le laisse entrer.

–C'est toi le flic londonien ? Le chien de Krum ? J'ai jamais compris comment un dealer finit flic... T'étais quoi, une sorte d'agent double à la botte du russe ?

Encore une fois, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange que cette ville tout entière sache qui il était. Il avait en face de lui un simple lycéen, comment était-il possible qu'il soit au fait de son identité et de son passé ?

–J'ai été dealer, puis j'ai été flic, pas grand chose de plus à savoir...

–Krum... Krum c'est pas le genre de type qui laisse un de ses chiens s'en aller, et encore moins pour devenir flic. Je vois pas pour quelle rai... Oh... Tu lui as sauvé la vie, pas vrai ? _Une vie pour une vie_ qu'il dit toujours. Enfin il dit ça quand il bute un type qui a tué un de ses larbins, mais ce serait logique que ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens, pas vrai ? Ce serait logique qu'il te laisse te construire une vie toute neuve si t'as sauvé la sienne...

–Quelle importance ?

–Aucune. Disons que quand on veut savoir pour quelle raison un type qu'a rien à faire à Hogsmeade se retrouve à Hogsmeade, il faut parfois creuser dans son passé... Bon et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Black sait que t'es ici où t'es monté en douce ? A tous les coups c'est ce petit enfoiré de Finnigan qui t'as aidé...

–Black m'a dit où te trouver.

–Ah.

Étrangement, Zabini, qui lui avait semblé bavard et provocateur jusque là, se contenta de se pousser pour laisser Oliver entrer, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, comme si le nom de Black était un mot de passe dont il n'était pas au fait.

Oliver ne s'attendait pas à voir un endroit aussi bien entretenu. Ce n'était pas joli à proprement parler. Du blanc partout, aucune décoration, mais aucune trace de saleté où que ce soit. C'était un studio. Mis à part les toilettes et la salle de bain, tout se trouvait dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La cuisine consistait en un mini frigo, un modeste plan de travail, un micro-ondes en fin de vie et une gazinière datant du siècle dernier. La salle à manger d'une table et de deux chaises pliantes bon marché. Le salon et la chambre d'un clic-clac aux motifs douteux se déclinant en bleus, verts et violets. Il y avait bien une télé, datant de l'époque où les écrans plats n'étaient encore que de l'ordre du fantasme, et une pile de livres à côté du canapé, mais rien sur les murs, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait prouver que quelqu'un vivait bien ici si personne ne s'y trouvait.

Le seul endroit qui tranchait avec la fadeur du reste de l'appartement, c'était un coin de la pièce, à côté de la table et à l'opposé de la « cuisine ». Dans ce coin, il y avait un berceau entouré de plusieurs guirlandes lumineuses et surplombé d'un mobile duquel pendaient des nuages miniatures. A travers les barreaux du berceau, Oliver pouvait apercevoir qu'un bon nombre de peluches entourait un bébé qu'il était en conséquence bien incapable de voir. Il s'approcha lentement du berceau, et n'entendant pas d'avertissement oral de la part de Zabini, se pencha au dessus. Il y vit ce qu'il assuma être une petite fille au vu de la couleur de son body, profondément endormie.

–Faudrait éviter de parler trop fort vu le temps que je passe à l'endormir.

Zabini semblait être le genre de personne qui voulait donner l'impression qu'à ses yeux, rien n'avait d'importance. Le ton désinvolte sur lequel il avait dit ça semblait presque dire _'Enfin c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ce bébé'_ , alors que tout dans ce studio prouvait le contraire.

–Comment elle s'appelle ?

–Leta.

C'était peu commun. Il était difficile pour Oliver d'imaginer un gamin de dix-sept ans choisir seul le prénom de son gosse. Ce n'était pas comme si à cet âge, et surtout dans une ville comme celle-ci, on réfléchissait au prénom de son futur gamin, parce qu'ici, faire un gamin, ça avait l'air d'être le genre de chose qu'on ne concevait pas, étant donné le peu de chances de vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir voir son enfant grandir. Ça avait dû lui tomber dessus d'un coup.

–C'est toi qui as choisi ?

Zabini acquiesça même si Oliver ne le vit pas, toujours occupé à observer le bébé. Il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans cette petite chose qui gigotait en faisant des grimaces dans son sommeil. Presque fascinant à vrai dire. Une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Oliver. Celle qu'il n'y avait pas à Hogsmeade d'être plus innocent, pur et fragile que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux.

–Enfin Draco m'a aidé. C'était le prénom de la meilleure amie de ma grand-mère. Elle m'a pratiquement élevé.

–Qu'elle âge elle a ?

–Elle est morte.

Oliver se retourna, confus.

–Oh, cette Leta tu veux dire... reprit Zabini en pointant le bébé du doigt. Un mois et demi.

Un lycéen. Un lycéen qui vivait dans une ville chaotique et qui se retrouvait avec un bébé sur les bras.

–Comment tu trouves l'argent pour t'occuper d'elle ?

–Ça te regarde pas. Et puis je croyais que t'étais un flic, pas des services sociaux... Non parce qui si c'est le cas, embarque-la, ça me débarrassera.

Wood haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire _'A qui tu veux faire croire ça ?'_ , mais Zabini ne dut pas le prendre comme ça, parce que la seconde qui suivait il reprenait.

–C'est bon je déconne, pas la peine de faire ta mijaurée. C'est ma fille quand même. Mais ça fait un mois que j'ai pas baisé. Je peux plus rien faire depuis qu'elle est là. J'ai plus d'intimité. A part baiser dans la salle de bain, je vois pas. Tu me diras, y a les putes, mais j'ai à peine les thunes pour bouffer, je vais pas payer pour me vider. Et puis si c'est pour croiser Narcissa à la sortie, merci bien. Manquerait plus qu'elle me propose une carte de fidélité. Bon après, tu me diras, je serais pas contre une carte de fidélité. Ou même une réduc', parce que bon, je suis quand même un ami de la famille... Je veux dire, je suis le meilleur ami de son fils, son cousin m'héberge, et ma fille porte le prénom de la mère du mari de sa sœur. Je fais partie de la famille à ce niveau là, non ? Ça vaut bien un 50% sur la pipen non ?

–Je dirais même 60%.

–70% ?

–Non, faut pas déconner non plus.

–Ouais t'as raison. Bref... C'était quoi ta question déjà ?

–Si t'es fauché, comment tu fais pour t'occuper d'elle ? Répondit Oliver avec un geste du menton en direction de Leta.

–Je bosse pour Black. Je fais le ménage en règle générale. Les chambres, et puis le bar, même si je suis bien obligé de récurer les chiottes une fois de temps en temps. Parfois je suis derrière le comptoir, mais rarement. On dirait pas mais c'est plus compliqué d'être au service avec un bébé dans le dos que de faire le ménage. Faut toujours faire gaffe à pas te cogner contre le mur du fond et bref... En échange, j'ai ce studio gratuitement, et de quoi m'occuper de la petite. La bouffe, les couches, tout ça. Pour mes repas à moi par contre, faut que je compte sur les pourboires de ces radins. Autant dire que je peux compter que sur moi-même. Enfin bref... Pourquoi t'es là ?

Oliver ne savait pas bien par où il devait commencer. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui poser des questions, mais plutôt que Zabini n'avait pas le devoir de lui répondre. C'était peut-être une perte de temps, peut-être pas. Il fallait bien qu'il essaie. Il pointa une des chaises du doigt, comme pour demander silencieusement s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Le lycéen acquiesça.

–J'ai du café en rab si tu veux. Des bières aussi.

Étrangement, Blaise ne se montrait plus du tout aussi hostile que quand ils se trouvaient sur le palier. Wood ne s'en plaignait pas.

–Va pour le café.

Zabini alluma la gazinière sous une casserole qui contenait le café qu'il avait déjà dû se préparer plus tôt.

–Alors ? Demanda-t-il, pour intimer à Oliver de répondre à sa question.

–L'affaire de l'explosion du lycée m'a coûté mon poste. Je suis venu ici la résoudre. J'ai embarqué Weasley la première fois, et je l'ai croisé quand je suis arrivé ici. Les deux fois il m'a dit que c'était par toi qu'il fallait que je commence...

Zabini se retourna et se reposa contre le plan de travail, attendant que le café chauffe. Oliver était maintenant assis, et attendait que Blaise, qui semblait réfléchir maintenant, lui réponde.

–Ouais, ça paraît logique. C'est vrai que d'un côté, c'est quand je me suis ramené avec la gamine au lycée que tout a commencé à partir en vrille. Sauf qu'il y a aucun lien. J'ai mis une meuf en cloque, aucune idée de qui c'est, et un matin j'ai retrouvé la petite sur mon palier. _C'est ta fille_. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le mot, sans signature. C'est pas un élément déclencheur de toute la merde qu'est arrivé après, c'est juste une merde parmi d'autres, sauf que c'est la première. Si j'avais baisé cette meuf un peu plus tard, ça aurait pas été le cas, et tu serais pas chez moi en train de me poser des questions. Enfin bon, de toute façon, tu sais pas toi-même où tu vas avec ces questions...

Wood sourit doucement. Il avait pas tort.

–J'ai quand même quelques pistes... Enfin, si on peut appeler ça des pistes.

–Essaie toujours...

–Où est Draco Malfoy ?

Blaise sembla sincèrement surpris.

–C'est ça ta piste ? Draco ? Il aura beau dire le contraire, il adorait ce lycée, il aurait sûrement préféré se couper une main que de le faire sauter.

–C'est pas une piste. On m'a juste parlé de lui, et je pense qu'un chef de gang est plutôt bien placé pour me fournir des pistes justement...

Blaise eut un sourire en coin. Il semblait d'accord avec le raisonnement d'Oliver.

–Manque de chance, j'ai aucune idée d'où il est. Ça fait une semaine que je l'ai pas vu. Tu peux faire un tour au Lupanar pour voir, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il y soit. Enfin tu pourrais demander à sa mère une fois sur place...

–Aucune idée de pourquoi il est plus là ?

–Non. Enfin c'est pas comme si je te le dirais si je le savais, mais pour le coup, non, j'en sais rien.

–Un chef de gang qui disparaît, c'est pas anodin...

–Si t'es en train d'insinuer qu'il est peut-être mort...

–J'insinue rien du tout, je dis juste que quand un chef de gang disparaît, il faut une bonne raison. Et si toi, son meilleur ami ne sait pas où il est, les serpentards ne doivent pas se porter très bien.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre des serpentards ? Ils sont voués à mourir depuis que Riddle est revenu. Je les ai toujours connu comme ça, à essayer de garder leur indépendance alors qu'ils sont en train de se faire bouffer par les mangemorts. Si deux minutes ils arrêtaient de se poser des questions et qu'ils commençaient plutôt à casser du mangemort, la situation serait pas la même. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, les serpentards sont à l'agonie, que Draco soit là ou pas. Ils l'ont cherché, ils l'ont tous cherché. Au mieux, les serpentards disparaîtront au retour de Malfoy senior, au pire c'est qu'une question de semaines. Mais ils pourront pas dire qu'ils se sont battu, parce qu'ils se sont contenté de donner la patte, du début à la fin.

–Ça a pas l'air de te toucher plus que ça...

–Je suis un serpentard parce que Draco est un serpentard, et peut-être un des seuls qui se soit vraiment battu pour ce gang.

–Un des seuls ?

–Lui, les sœurs Greengrass et leurs clans, et puis Andromeda Black. Je suppose que Théo agit à sa manière, mais ça s'arrête là. Les autres ont peur. Ils font rien.

–Et toi t'as pas peur ?

–De quoi j'aurais peur ? Qu'on détruise ma vie ? Je suis un gamin d'Hogsmeade, y a rien à détruire, ma vie était ruinée avant que je la commence. Qu'on m'enlève quelqu'un que j'aime ? Je sais pas qui est mon père, la junkie qui me sert de mère préfère son crack à son fils, ma grand-mère est morte et sa meilleure amie aussi. Il me reste que quelques potes, mais ils auront pas une vie plus longue que la mienne, je me suis déjà fait à cette idée.

–Et ta fille ?

–Pourquoi tu crois que je vis en plein territoire gryffondor ? Juste en face de chez moi, y a le salon de Dumbledore. Faudrait être taré pour s'aventurer jusque là.

Ah, ce qu'il avait envie de la poser sa question. De voir quel genre d'idées noires pouvaient traîner dans la tête d'un gamin qui à sa façon, lui ressemblait beaucoup.

–Et s'ils le faisaient, s'ils s'aventuraient jusque là, arrivaient jusqu'à elle, et lui faisaient du mal ?

Blaise haussa les épaules comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'avait pas grande importance.

–Je les buterais tous, les uns après les autres.

Il aurait aimé lui demander s'il l'avait déjà fait, s'il était familier avec le fait de tuer un être vivant ou bien si sa légèreté n'était pas légitime, s'il ne savait pas vraiment tout le poids qui vient avec le fait de prendre une vie. Il ne le fit pas, il savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Mais cette affirmation de Zabini eut au moins le don de lui offrir une transition vers un autre sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

–Qui était Terence Higgs ?

–Oh... Higgs ?

Blaise se retourna, prit deux mugs dans un placard et les remplit de café. Il en posa une devant Oliver, et l'autre devant lui une fois qu'il fut assis.

–Un mangemort deux ans plus vieux que nous. Pas grand chose à dire sur lui. Il a jamais vraiment posé de problèmes, et c'est un mangemort parce que son père en est un. Enfin c'était...

–Comment il est mort ?

–On l'a retrouvé dans le canal y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Complètement défiguré, genre... Sa tête, c'était de la bouillie. Il s'est fait éclater. Vu qu'il avait disparu deux semaines avant qu'on le retrouve, y avait de grandes chances que ce soit lui, et sa mère l'a identifié avec une tâche de naissance.

–Une idée de qui a fait ça ?

Blaise soupira.

–Je comprends que Flint essaie pas de trouver un coupable. Tous les gangs pourraient être coupables. L'Ordre essaie de se débarrasser des mangemorts alors ce serait logique, pareil pour les gryffondors. Les mangemorts sont plein de tarés alors pourquoi pas, et les serpentards plein de frustrés qui ont envie de s'en prendre aux grands noms des mangemorts mais qui se dirigent plutôt vers les petits, ceux qui peuvent pas vraiment se défendre. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Même moi quand on y pense. Non pas que ce soit moi, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de buter le type qui me filait ses exercices de maths à l'école. Et je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu partes dans un délire complètement con, si Draco avait buté Higgs, il serait pas planqué en ce moment. Il est pas stupide, il sait très bien qu'en ce moment il a l'air suspect. Je sais pas pourquoi il est planqué, mais c'est pas à cause d'Higgs. Et puis y a une semaine et demie de battement entre le moment où Higgs a été retrouvé, et celui ou Draco s'est tiré. Et dans tous les cas, je vois pas pour quelle raison Draco aurait fait ça... Je veux dire... ce type était inutile, mais il était pas méchant. Enfin je crois pas.

Oliver acquiesça. Blaise semblait honnête dans les informations qu'il lui donnait, mais le fait qu'il passe tant de temps à chercher à lui prouver l'innocence de Draco Malfoy prouvait bien qu'il avait dû se demander si c'était le cas en premier lieu. Il avait presque eu l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

–Autre chose que tu voudrais me dire et qui pourrait m'être utile ?

Blaise regarda son café en y tournant sa cuillère, l'air de réfléchir. Puis, après quelques secondes, il releva les yeux sur Wood.

–Y a de fortes chances pour que celui qui a fait explosé le lycée soit un mangemort. Les autres n'avaient aucun intérêt à le faire. Quand on y pense, Hogwarts, c'est même le symbole d'un lien entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, alors un mangemort aurait tout intérêt à démolir ce symbole, histoire d'entrer dans une nouvelle aire ou les mangemorts domineraient la ville, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'est pas comme si tu pouvais entrer facilement chez les mangemorts, et je vois pas comment tu pourrais faire autrement pour obtenir des informations de leur part. Mais t'as quand même une solution. Ginny Weasley.

Au nom de Weasley, Oliver tiqua, et Blaise acquiesça.

–La petite sœur du taré. Officiellement, elle est avec Potter, mais officieusement, elle est avec Adrian Pucey, qui est un mangemort. Me regarde pas comme ça, Potter est au courant, et s'il le tolère, c'est qu'ils se servent de couverture mutuellement. Enfin personne est au courant à part eux.

–Si tu es au courant, y a de fortes chances pour que d'autres le soient aussi.

Blaise ricana.

–Je tiens l'info d'une source sûre, et qui lâche pas ses infos facilement...

–Une sorte d'indic ?

–On peut appeler ça comme ça...

–Qu'est-ce qu'il veut en échange ? De l'argent ?

–Non, si c'était aussi simple, je pourrais faire chanter toute la ville. Personne connaît ses motivations de toute façon.

Zabini était un excellent menteur, malgré ses airs de grande gueule. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait ses motivations, et il savait bien plus que ce qu'il lui avait donné. Mais qui penserait que quelqu'un de si direct soit capable de cacher tant de chose sans qu'un ex-flic ayant longtemps été voué à un brillant avenir soit capable de la remarquer ?

–Je peux avoir un nom ?

–Lovegood. Luna Lovegood.

. . .

–Bonjour Hermione. Tu vas voir Draco ?

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Luna derrière elle. _Personne connaît cet endroit_ qu'il avait dit. Quel abruti.

Elle se retourna lentement, et ne prit pas la peine d'abaisser sa capuche ni son masque antibactérien.

–Luna... commença-t-elle.

–Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, motus et bouche cousue, dit la blonde avant de fermer une fermeture imaginaire sur ses lèvres.

Elle savait bien qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Luna, restait qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait toujours tout savoir, toujours être au bon endroit, au plus mauvais moment possible.

–Je sais que tu n'en parleras pas Luna, mais vraiment, Harry et Ron ne doivent rien savoir...

Luna eut un rire très léger et mélodieux. Avec du recul, c'était son être tout entier dans un simple son.

–Tu sais, ils ont leurs secrets aussi. J'adore les secrets, mais je préfère les garder pour moi. Il faut que les secrets restent des secrets, pas vrai ? Raconter un secret, c'est lui enlever sa qualité de secret.

Énigmatique. Luna Lovegood était énigmatique. Parce qu'elle n'était pas _mystérieuse_ Luna, le mystère a une part d'ombre non négligeable que Luna n'avait pas. Elle était lumineuse. Lumineuse et foutrement énigmatique.

Hermione sourit, même si Luna ne put le voir derrière le masque. Elle le devina cependant, parce qu'elle devinait tout, et lui sourit en retour. La brune se retourna vers la trappe qui menait aux égouts, mais une pensée l'immobilisa.

–Zabini est venu te voir pas vrai ? Pour savoir où est Malfoy ?

–Oui, mais il n'avait pas de quoi me payer. Il m'avait déjà donné son dernier secret pour quelque chose d'autre...

Hermione eut un grand sourire, mais cette fois, Luna n'eut pas à le deviner, elle le vit à la façon dont son sourire avait plissé ses yeux.

–Son dernier secret ? Luna... Ne me dis pas que tu sais qui est la mère de sa fille ?

Luna haussa les épaules, entrelaça les doigts de ses deux mains derrière son dos, et de sa démarche légère, quitta l'ancien sellier du Lupanar. Et ainsi, la gardienne des secrets d'Hogsmeade s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations.

. . .

Zabini ferma la porte derrière Wood, et, maintenant seul – dans la mesure où un bébé endormi n'est pas réellement ce que l'on pourrait appeler une présence, soupira lourdement.

Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler de Luna. Bien sûr, c'était tout bénef pour lui. Après tout, Wood allait sûrement lui lâcher tout un tas de secrets, et bon dieu ce qu'elle aimait les secrets. Alors, en bonne commerçante qu'elle était, elle allait sûrement donner un ou deux secrets gratuits à Blaise pour lui avoir envoyé un client si généreux. Mais si c'était ses secrets à lui, qu'elle racontait à Wood ? Non pas qu'il ait grand chose à cacher de toute façon, mais quand même... Lui envoyer Wood, fouineur de première, c'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

Et puis... Ce qu'il pouvait être con aussi. C'est pas comme s'il l'avait voulu mais...

C'était pas tant les secrets... Blaise avait fini par le comprendre. Luna n'aimait pas tant les secrets que les histoires sur lesquels ils étaient construits. Luna Lovegood était une rêveuse, et quelque part sur le chemin qu'elle suivait, elle avait décidé qu'elle était un personnage secondaire dans l'immense roman qu'était Hogsmeade. Ou sa narratrice peut-être ?

Beaucoup de monde savait que Luna savait beaucoup de choses. Peu de monde en revanche savait qu'elle monnayait son savoir en échange de secrets. Bien souvent, on commençait par ceux des autres, mais une fois à court de munition, c'était les siens qu'on finissait par lui donner. Blaise en avait largement profité, et il pouvait dire aujourd'hui qu'il savait grâce à elle beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du savoir en premier lieu. C'était devenu addictif. Vraiment addictif. Un jour, il n'avait plus rien eu à lui donner. Mais il voulait savoir quelque chose qui personne à part elle et les concernés ne savaient. Alors elle lui avait dit : _Si tu n'as pas de secret, raconte-moi une histoire._ Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait cette fois, et cent fois après ça. Lui qui savait à peine lire dans une ville où savoir se battre était bien plus primordial que de savoir écrire son nom, s'était mis à lire des livres par dizaines. Il allait lui raconter chacune de ces histoires, même celles qu'il n'avait pas aimées. Elle ne lui racontait plus de secrets en échange, elle lui racontait d'autres histoires. Peut-être un peu tard – Zabini était un personnage difficilement compréhensible, même par lui-même, il avait fini par comprendre que les histoires et les secrets, ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance pour lui. Ce n'étaient plus que des prétextes. Il voulait juste la voir. Il voulait être le personnage principal de son roman. Il voulait que si un jour, elle venait à raconter une histoire au monde, elle soit à propos d'elle et lui.

Blaise Zabini avait un grand secret. Un grand secret qu'il voulait garder pour lui et pour toujours, et qu'il ne voulait partager pour rien au monde, et surtout pas à un flic de seconde zone fraîchement débarqué de la capitale. Un grand secret qui portait le nom de Luna Lovegood.

Mais Luna était un secret pour tout le monde, et s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe, la vérité, c'est que c'était elle qui l'avait emprisonné tout entier, elle qui savait tout de lui, elle qui tenait ses secrets, sa vie, entre ses mains. Lui envoyer Wood lui semblait être une mauvaise idée, mais sans doute l'aurait-elle fait venir à elle de toute manière.

Blaise soupira une seconde fois avant de reprendre son livre là où il l'avait laissé.

. . .

–Merde Granger, tu pues, c'est infect...

C'était sans doute un record. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'air de faire en sorte de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, il lui avait suffi d'une phrase pour qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir envie de le frapper.

–C'est toi qui m'as...

–Ouais, ouais, bref, t'as la bouffe ?

Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, bordel, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait ? Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'elle lui apportait un sac rempli de nourriture, suivant toutes les étapes qu'il lui avait transmis, passant par des portes secrètes dans des caves miteuses, puis par les égouts – les égouts bordel ! – pour aider un être qu'elle avait détesté la plus grande partie de sa vie ?

Elle lâcha le sac, et le bruit des conserves contre le carrelage aurait du le faire se retourner, mais non, Draco Malfoy continuait de lire un magazine dans un canapé qui avait l'air d'avoir eu mille vies, sans même la regarder.

–La salle de bain, c'est la porte du fond, mais tu connais déjà le chemin. Y a des fringues propres, crois-moi, t'en as besoin.

Elle aimerait bien garder ses habits juste pour le plaisir de le contredire et de l'agacer, mais elle devait bien l'admettre, elle sentait mauvais. Vraiment, _vraiment_ mauvais.

Elle marcha d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la porte, et se fit un plaisir de la claquer derrière elle. Seul un ricanement qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui répondit, et elle dut se contenir pour ne pas se mettre à hurler sa colère au mur qui les séparait. Elle-même ne savait pas par quel miracle elle avait pu se retenir, mais les faits étaient là, là voilà maintenant qui se trouvait sous le douche, un jet d'eau chaude rinçant la saleté et la colère. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours été, incapable de se rappeler une époque où elle s'était sentie bien. Elle se rappelait par contre d'une époque où cette fatigue était encore plus avancée, où elle la gangrenait. Une époque où tout lui semblait si vain, jusqu'à la vie elle-même, qu'elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais se lever de son lit, rester là pour l'éternité et disparaître, à la fin.

Une époque avant Draco Malfoy, avant qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie, avant qu'il ne complique tout. Draco Malfoy, l'omniprésent. Il avait toujours été là. Comme Ron, comme Harry, Draco Malfoy faisait partie de ses tout premiers souvenirs. Il avait longtemps fait partie de cet immense mur en face d'elle, celui qui lui disait que la vie n'avait aucun sens, qu' _elle_ n'avait aucun sens. Un amas de chair qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de l'insulter, que de la rabaisser, que d'essayer de la mettre à terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive se cacher pour pleurer. Il y avait le mur devant, et derrière elle, il y avait Harry et Ron, pour l'épauler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soient moins présents, voire absents par moments. Elle ne leur en voulait pas bien sûr. Non, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ron d'avoir été totalement transformé, de chercher à se maintenir debout avant de laisser une amie s'appuyer sur lui. Bien sûr que dans le contexte dans lequel était plongée cette ville, et avec la position qu'il occupait au sein des gryffondors, Harry ne pouvait pas toujours l'écouter pleurer sur son sort. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un fasse en sorte qu'elle arrête de faire face à ce mur, et encore moins que ce quelqu'un soit Draco Malfoy. Enfin...

Ce serait malhonnête de dire que Draco Malfoy lui avait _tendu la main_. Bien sûr que non. Ce type ne tendait la main à personne, alors pourquoi à elle ? Non, si on restait dans cette métaphore d'amis qui vous épaulent et de gens qui vous tendent la main, alors ce type l'avait giflé et traîné par les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus voir le mur parce qu'il l'avait emmené trop loin pour ça. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Il avait laissé sur la vieille machine à laver à côté de la baignoire le t-shirt qu'elle portait la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, et qu'il avait de toute évidence lavé depuis. Elle ne trouva pas le jean qu'elle portait aussi, l'ayant sévèrement troué trois jours plus tôt, mais un des pantalons de l'uniforme d'Hogwarts de Malfoy.

Le tout enfilé, elle dégagea la buée du miroir et s'observa pendant une bonne minute. Elle avait maigri, à n'en pas douter. Elle n'avait pas encore l'air malade, mais ses joues s'étaient creusées, et la fatigue sous ses yeux était plus que visible.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup, et elle ne put retenir un sursaut quand elle vit Malfoy arriver. Enfin qui d'autre, de toute façon ? Il voulait toujours être le centre d'attention, il voulait toujours l'agacer, bien sûr qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans une salle de bain dans laquelle il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu la voir nue.

–Granger... commença-t-il d'un ton doux, mais s'arrêta comme s'il semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose sur le visage de la brune.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à totalement la surplomber – il était proche, trop proche – et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle sentit son pouce remonter lentement le long de son visage avant de caresser doucement le dessous de son œil. Lui aussi devait avoir remarqué sa fatigue.

Elle n'y était toujours pas habituée, à ces marques de tendresse qu'il avait parfois, qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il attendait, même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'attendre quoi que ce soit. Mais on parlait de Draco Malfoy, il devait bien attendre quelque chose... pas vrai ?

Ses deux yeux gris se concentrèrent sur ses lèvres, et elle vit son visage s'abaisser vers le sien. Combien de fois l'avait-il embrassé ? Cent fois ? Mille fois peut-être ? Pourtant, à chaque fois, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, et à chaque fois, elle gardait les yeux obstinément ouverts.

Une manie qui cette fois lui permit de voir les lèvres de Malfoy dévier de leur chemin habituel pour se pencher vers son oreille. Sa respiration descendant jusque dans son cou créa un frisson, et après une longue inspiration, l'anticipation la rendit incapable d'expirer.

–Je déteste les lentilles.

L'enfoiré. Elle plaqua une main ferme contre son torse et le poussa. Elle ne put pas entendre le bruit sourd que fit son dos contre le mur, parce qu'à la seconde même où elle l'avait repoussé, son rire avait empli la pièce. Elle avait passé une heure et demie à traverser la ville par des chemins miteux que personne ne connaissait, un sac rempli de plusieurs boîtes de conserve, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire, c'était que cette nourriture n'était pas à sa convenance ? Et il riait après ça ?

Elle détestait son rire. Pas parce qu'il était laid ou mesquin, non. En fait, son rire était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Il était différent de tout ce qu'elle _lui_ avait entendu auparavant. C'était le rire le plus sincère et le plus léger dont il était capable, et elle le détestait parce qu'il lui suffisait de rire comme ça pour qu'elle oublie tout, pour que ses entrailles se tordent, pour que le monde entier s'arrête de tourner. Il n'en avait pas conscience, _dieu merci_ , mais elle avait rarement autant envie de lui que quand il riait. Quand il riait, elle perdait pied, et elle détestait perdre pied, alors elle détestait son rire.

Après quelques secondes, il cessa de rire, mais son sourire était la trace de son hilarité. Il attrapa la brosse à cheveux sur l'étagère à côté de la porte et se plaça derrière elle. Doucement, il se mit à lui brosser les cheveux, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici. Il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'étagère, y saisit un objet et le tendit à Hermione.

–J'ai trouvé ça dans un carton hier. Je suis pratiquement sûr que la date est passée depuis des années, mais ça peut pas te faire de mal...

Un tube de crème pour soulager l'eczéma. Alors il l'avait remarqué ? Elle portait toujours des t-shirt à manches longues, et les fois où elle les enlevait, c'est que ses avant-bras n'étaient pas le centre de l'attention de Malfoy.

Elle ne dit pas merci. Non pas qu'il en attendait un. Il s'était déjà remis à lui brosser les cheveux, alors elle remonta les manches de son t-shirt et commença à appliquer un peu de crème.

–Zabini a demandé à Luna où tu étais.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Malfoy, elle cessa ses mouvements et reporta son regard sur le miroir pour capter celui du blond. Il remarqua sûrement son immobilité, parce qu'après quelques secondes, il cessa de porter son attention sur ses cheveux, et lui rendit son regard après avoir compris qu'elle attendait une réponse.

–Blaise s'en fout d'où je suis. C'était juste un prétexte pour baiser Lovegood.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

–Pardon ?

–Enfin plutôt pour _essayer_ de baiser Lovegood, pardon.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, et il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Blaise Zabini, l'homme dont on disait que même l'ego n'était pas aussi grand que la libido. Luna Lovegood, innocente, candide, naïve. Bien sûr que Granger n'approuvait pas.

–Il est amoureux d'elle, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

Cette fois, le visage de Granger passa de la colère à la surprise.

–Oh, fit-elle, ce qui eut le don de le faire ricaner.

–N'est-ce pas ?

–C'est... comment dire...

–Mal barré ?

Hermione fit la moue pendant une seconde avant de répondre.

–J'allais dire inespéré, mais je suppose que ça marche aussi...

Elle avait toujours imaginé que Luna resterait seule toute sa vie. Dit comme ça, bien sûr, c'était cruel, mais Luna Lovegood était à ses yeux quelqu'un que la solitude ne pouvait affecter, bien au contraire.

–Je pense que s'il y a une chose que Luna aime autant que les secrets, c'est l'honnêteté. Je pourrais faire une très longue liste des défauts de Zabini, mais j'ai jamais eu l'impression que c'était un menteur...

Malfoy ricana.

–C'est justement parce que c'est un très bon menteur qu'il a l'air honnête. Enfin bon... Baratiner des filles pour pouvoir les baiser il sait faire, mais la seule fois où il veut pas juste se vider, il faut que ce soit avec la folle perspicace.

–La « folle perspicace » ? Vraiment ?

Elle avait l'air blasée. Dommage, il avait voulu la mettre en colère. En y pensant, il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ très envie de la mettre en colère. Quand elle était en colère, tout devenait plus intense. Quand elle était en colère contre lui, au moins, il était le centre de son attention. Pas Weasley, pas Potter, pas n'importe quel enfoiré au détour de la rue, non, lui, Draco Malfoy, était le centre de l'attention d'Hermione Granger. Quand elle était en colère contre lui, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. C'était négatif, méchant, vindicatif parfois, mais il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait, et les mille défauts qu'elle lui trouvait dans ces moments-là. Elle _lui_ hurlait combien elle _le_ haïssait, et ça faisait mal, tellement mal, mais dans ces moments, il était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que Draco Malfoy, même s'il n'existait à ses yeux qu'à travers sa haine. Oui, à cet instant, il avait _besoin_ de la mettre en colère. Il avait attendu trois jours pour être à nouveau le centre de son attention, et il n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de lui faire du mal, juste pour qu'elle lui prenne la main, même si c'était pour lui briser les doigts. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde vraiment.

 _Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi..._

–T'as pas l'exclusivité des surnoms, le castor. Ou alors tu préfères le paillasson ? Oh non, je sais... Sang-de...

 _C'est ça... Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi vraiment._

Ses yeux semblèrent le crucifier pendant une seconde, et il la vit se saisir de la paire de ciseau à sa gauche. C'était une menace, très clairement, mais elle était incapable de faire de mal à une mouche.

Il se pencha lentement vers son oreille, ses yeux toujours droit dans les siens à travers le miroir, son sourire en coin mesquin, et tout son être semblait hurler la fin de ce qu'il avait commencé. _Bourbe. Bourbe. Bourbe. Sang-de-bourbe. Sang... de... bourbe._

Elle vit les lèvres de Malfoy, à quelques millimètres seulement de son oreille, se serrer, pour former le B tant redouté. Elle anticipait déjà la façon dont ses lèvres formeraient un rond au moment de prononcer le « ou », la vibration presque imperceptible de sa pomme d'Adam quand le R guttural passerait ses lèvres avant que ces dernières ne se pincent à nouveau, terminant ce mot comme elles l'avaient commencé. Puis viendrait le sourire sadique, l'éternel, celui qu'elle avait l'espoir de voir disparaître, mais qui était toujours, _toujours_ là.

Elle resserra ses doigts autour de la paire de ciseaux, ses yeux reflétant tout la haine dont elle était capable, mais au moment où elle pensait entendre ce mot, elle sentit les os de ses hanches se plaquer brutalement contre le lavabo. Elle posa ses mains sur les bords de la céramique pour retrouver son équilibre, sentit le torse de Mafoy pressé contre son dos, vit de grandes mains recouvrir les siennes. Pas une seconde ses yeux n'avaient quitté les siens. Elle sentit la main gauche de Malfoy serrer beaucoup trop fort sa propre main, celle qui tenait la paire de ciseau. Il souleva cette main comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne, et guida la paire de ciseaux vers son propre cou. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire, mais c'est quand elle vit la pointe des ciseaux à deux doigts de déchirer sa chair entre sa pomme d'adam et son tendon qu'elle se mit à tenter de résister, à essayer de toute ses forces de l'empêcher de se blesser. A mesure qu'elle échouait, son sourire à lui s'agrandissait, comme s'il n'était pas celui qui essayait de s'ouvrir le cou avec une paire de ciseaux. A mesure qu'elle échouait, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, brouillant ce qu'elle voyait de son sourire.

 _Arrête. Arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête..._

Elle voulut utiliser sa main droite pour l'arrêter, mais elle sentit celle du blond la plaquer bien plus fort qu'il ne le faisait avant contre le lavabo.

 _Arrête_. _S'il te plaît, arrête..._

–T'as fini de jouer avec les ciseaux Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas quand elle se rendit compte que ses sanglots l'empêchaient de parler. Alors il lâcha sa main d'un coup, et toute la force qu'elle mettait dans sa tentative désespérée de le sauver projeta sa main vers le miroir qui éclata sous la force du coup. Sentant sa peau et sa chair se déchirer, un cri lui échappa avant que, déséquilibrée, elle ne tombe par terre.

Sous le coup de la douleur et de la peur viscérale qu'elle venait d'éprouver, elle se roula en boule, pleurant comme il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais fait, enserrant de sa main droite son autre main ensanglantée.

Il était là, debout, ne lui accordant pas un regard, observant à la place les bouts de verre tombés dans le lavabo. Il en saisit un, particulièrement grand, et s'observa dedans d'un œil morne pendant une bonne minute, avant qu'il ne finisse par lui adresser la parole.

–Tu peux rien contre moi, Granger. Tu vaux que dalle.

 _Tu as mal Granger ? Dis quelque chose... Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Juste moi._

Alors il lâcha le bout de verre qu'il tenait dans sa main de façon à ce qu'il lui tombe dessus, non pas pour la blesser – _jamais pour la blesser_ , mais pour lui transmettre ce qu'il essayait vraiment de faire passer pour du mépris. Juste pour qu'elle le regarde.

Il l'enjamba et se dirigea vers la porte – _Regarde-moi, dis quelque chose, me laisse pas partir comme ça..._ – mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la main sur la poignée, il l'entendit murmurer ces mots qui malgré tous ses efforts pour passer outre, pour être heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, n'avaient de cesse de le déchirer à chaque fois qu'elle les prononçait.

–Je te déteste.

Elle n'était jamais aussi sincère que quand elle prononçait ces mots. Quand tout son être exultait son mépris et sa haine et qu'elle faisait en sorte d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en traduisant le tout avec des mots. _Je te déteste_. C'était comme si elle lui disait qu'elle n'était là que parce qu'elle n'avait personne et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était en vie. Que c'était lui, mais que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Que c'était lui, mais que ça n'aurait jamais dû être le cas, que ça aurait du être Weasley, du début à la fin. Pas lui, parce qu'à ses yeux, il était tout ce qu'elle méprisait, et il détestait ça, parce que malgré toutes ses tentatives pour lui rendre la pareille, il n'arrivait plus à la mépriser pour de vrai depuis bien longtemps. En fait, s'il ne passait pas son temps à se voiler la face, il aurait sûrement déjà compris qu'elle le fascinait. Elle, la fille d'Hogsmeade qui n'arborait aucun écusson, qui ne portait sur elle que son amitié avec quelques uns des piliers de Gryffondor, mais qui n'aspirait qu'à partir de cette ville à tout jamais. Elle avait la crinière d'une lionne, la férocité dans le regard, l'air farouche parfois, et le courage. Elle était l'incarnation même de ce gang, vivait en son centre mais n'en faisait pas partie. Elle cherchait à le fuir, mais finissait toujours par se réfugier en son cœur. La preuve, elle était là, roulée en boule au milieu de la fosse aux serpents, s'étonnant encore de se faire mordre par leur chef, mais d'ici quelques heures, elle serait à nouveau au centre de cette troupe féroce guettant le moindre prétexte pour attaquer quiconque n'avait ni griffes ni serres. Draco n'avait que des crochets, rien qui puisse faire que les lions le laissent les approcher en toute liberté, alors il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle reviendrait vers lui, oubliant les irrépressibles envies qu'il avait de lui injecter son venin, et ne se fiant qu'à sa curiosité. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Espérer qu'une fois encore, elle revienne. Rêver qu'une seule fois et pour toujours, elle décide de rester.

Il détestait entendre ces mots, mais c'était aussi tout ce qu'il voulait. Quand elle lui disait qu'elle le détestait, quand elle le regardait comme si elle voulait le frapper encore et encore puis s'en aller pour ne plus jamais revenir, il était le centre de son monde. Tant pis si c'était un monde de haine et de chaos. Quand elle le détestait, quand elle lui hurlait qu'elle le haïssait, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui. Son cœur se fissurait à chaque fois, parce que sans savoir quoi, il savait bien qu'il voulait autre chose que toute sa haine en plein visage, mais c'était tout ce qui fonctionnait. C'était tout ce qui la faisait revenir. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire.

–Je te déteste !

Elle le hurlait maintenant. Encore et encore. Draco posa son front contre la porte, déchiré de l'entendre le haïr, mais soulagé de savoir qu'enfin, elle le regardait pour de vrai.

Il se retourna prestement, saisit son bras droit et la souleva jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit débout, alors qu'elle lui hurlait de la lâcher, avant de revenir à combien elle le détestait. Il tourna le robinet, elle hurla qu'elle le détestait. Il saisit son avant-bras gauche, elle hurla qu'elle le détestait. Il passa sa main ensanglantée sous l'eau, elle hurla qu'elle le détestait.

–Je sais, murmura-t-il, avant qu'elle ne lui hurle comme cent fois avant et cent fois après qu'elle le détestait.

Il saisit un vieux bandage sur l'étagère et murmura qu'il savait. Il enroula grossièrement sa main dedans, et murmura qu'il savait. Il la saisit par les épaules, la poussa vers la machine à laver et murmura qu'il savait. Il déboutonna ce pantalon bien trop grand pour elle qui tomba à ses chevilles, et murmura qu'il savait.

Elle hurla qu'elle le détestait, il murmura qu'il savait.

Il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, et si elle hurlait, c'était toujours pour lui dire qu'elle le détestait. Il la fit s'asseoir sur la machine à laver, et s'il murmurait, c'était toujours pour lui dire qu'il savait.

Il se prosterna entre ses jambes écartées, laissant sa colère s'abattre sur lui. La joue posée contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il pria pour qu'elle lui accorde sa miséricorde. Il attendait de voir si elle crierait au blasphème, si elle le repousserait, mais les minutes passèrent et elle n'en fit rien.

Elle lui hurla qu'elle le détestait, et il murmura une dernière fois qu'il savait avant de débuter son offrande.

. . .

–Blaise Zabini ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter qu'un bordel n'est pas un endroit adapté à un bébé ?

–Bonjour Narcissa, splendide journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel puis tendit les bras en s'approchant de lui.

–Donne-la moi. Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu Blaise... Tu as compris que j'étais trop gaga pour ne pas servir de nounou...

–On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit Blaise avec un sourire et déposant délicatement sa fille dans ses bras.

–Des nouvelles de Draco ? Demanda-t-elle en berçant doucement le bébé déjà endormi.

–Non, désolé.

Elle ne semblait pas inquiète. Mais on parlait de Narcissa Malfoy, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas montrer son inquiétude. Quand son mari avait été emprisonné et que tout le monde avait parié sur la fin des Malfoy, elle n'avait pas non plus eu l'air inquiète. C'était avant de faire un infarctus. Blaise était presque certain qu'à l'intérieur, la panique la rongeait, mais qu'étant celle qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cette angoisse se voir sur son visage.

Blaise observa les alentours pendant deux secondes, et il l'entendit répondre à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose.

–Miss Lovegood est en train de peindre une fresque dans la salle mille.

Blaise acquiesça et se dirigea vers ladite salle mille, dont le vrai nom était _la salle aux mille murmures_ , salle dans laquelle prenaient place les orgies. Aucune chance qu'une orgie ait lieu à cet instant, auquel cas Lovegood n'aurait pas eu le droit d'y entrer. Il entra sans frapper, et la trouva en train de peindre une nuée de papillons. Encore une chose à propos de Lovegood. Elle savait peindre et dessiner.

Luna se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, et Zabini sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à la simple pensée qu'il était celui qui avait provoqué ce sourire.

–Bonjour Blaise ! Leta n'est pas là ?

Blaise se contenta de hocher négativement la tête, et Lovegood sembla se reconcentrer sur son travail, mais à la place du silence qu'il avait anticipé, il entendit sa voix fluette s'élever à nouveau alors qu'elle s'était soudainement figée.

–J'ai oublié de lui dire qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, assez fort cependant pour que Blaise puisse l'entendre. Tant pis, compléta-t-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Zabini.

–J'ai un secret gratuit pour toi Blaise. Tu aurais été au courant assez rapidement de toute façon, mais si je te le dis maintenant, tu le sauras avant tout le monde... Ça t'intéresse ?

Zabini haussa les sourcils.

–Tu m'as déjà entendu répondre _non_ à cette question ?

–Et moi _oui_ à celle-ci ?

Blaise ricana.

–Si tu connais déjà la réponse, pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Luna eut un sourire léger.

–Simple formalité. Certaines personnes cherchent à savoir des choses qui peuvent beaucoup les blesser, alors je préfère leur demander...

–Est-ce que ce secret peut me blesser ?

Elle balança sa tête de droite à gauche, comme pour dire que c'était le cas sans vraiment l'être.

–Eh bien... Disons qu'à une époque, ça aurait pu être le cas, mais je ne pense que ce soit encore le cas aujourd'hui.

–Alors dis-le moi...

Luna observa Blaise, et sembla peser le pour et le contre encore une fois, se remémorant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle pensait que ce secret ne pouvait plus le blesser, et quand elle jugea qu'en effet, ce secret ne le toucherait pas, elle finit par le dire.

–Elle est revenue...

. . .

En plein milieu du territoire Serpentard se trouvait l'ancien entrepôt d'un mécanicien assassiné après avoir accumulé les dettes, ainsi qu'un immense terrain vague autour. Quand son père, contre toute attente, avait été emprisonné, Daphné Greengrass avait repris cet entrepôt appartenant depuis peu à sa famille, et avait monté un business plutôt prolifique de réparation et d'amélioration de voitures. Bien sûr, la plupart de ces voitures étaient volées... Après tout, qui diable viendrait faire réparer sa voiture à Hogsmeade sans une raison valable ? D'ailleurs, à proprement parler, ces voitures pour la majeure partie étaient volées par Daphné elle-même, ainsi que l'ensemble des Vipers. Il suffisait d'assommer deux trois mecs quand le navire de charge était vidé, et vous pouviez repartir avec plusieurs voitures sorties tout droit du conteneur. Daphné Greengrass n'avait pas dix-huit ans, mais elle avait déjà monté une entreprise qui ne pouvait couler que si les riches arrêtaient de vouloir montrer leur richesse avec leurs voitures, tout en préférant acheter une voiture volée pour ne pas avoir à mettre autant d'argent qu'en l'achetant honnêtement. Autrement dit, un business insubmersible.

Comme pour les Malfoy, tout le monde avait parié sur la mort des Greengrass, trois ans plus tôt. Ils l'avaient même sûrement plus fait pour les Greengrass que pour les Malfoy. Parce que Lucius Malfoy avait sûrement du apprendre à son fils les rudiments du leadership d'un gang, mais les chances pour que Hector Greengrass ait tenté d'inculquer quoi que ce soit à des filles, furent-elles les siennes, étaient proches de zéro. Grossière erreur. Hector Greengrass, quitte à créer des troubles identitaires, n'avait pas de filles. Il n'en avait jamais voulu, il n'en aurait jamais. Il avait deux fils, qui, étrangement, développaient des attributs physiques féminins, et ne pouvaient pas se vanter d'en avoir une grosse. Il n'était pas fou, il savait ce qu'était une femme, il savait que ses fils étaient des filles, mais il savait aussi ce que devenaient les femmes à Hogsmeade. Alors il les força à se couper les cheveux, à prendre du muscle, beaucoup de muscle, et ne même pas penser à se faire belles. Il les éleva comme Cygnus Black avait élevé ses deux premières filles – il s'était adouci sur la troisième – sans leur accorder le préjudice d'une moindre force physique et encore moins celui de discriminations dues aux normes sociétales. Hector Greengrass, comme Cygnus Black avant lui, n'avait pas élevé ses filles pour qu'elles soient les égales des hommes, bien sûr que non. Il les avait élevé pour qu'elles les écrasent.

Trois ans plus tôt, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass avaient finalement pu, pour la première fois de leurs vies, s'approprier leurs féminités. Cesser de la cacher, en faire un atout. Pour Daphné, ça ne consistait en rien de plus que de laisser ses cheveux pousser, appliquer un peu de maquillage, et avoir enfin le droit de porter des shorts qui montraient une grande partie de ses cuisses. Assez cependant pour faire tourner toutes les têtes, et rappeler qu'en effet, Hector Greengrass avait épousé une femme magnifique et que ses filles avaient hérité de cette beauté. Astoria, elle, ne s'était pas seulement réapproprié sa féminité, c'était son corps tout entier qu'elle apprenait à apprivoiser. Elle s'était trouvé une autre passion que la mécanique dans le tatouage. Elle avait seize ans, mais elle en était recouverte. Elle avait seize ans, mais elle en recouvrait les gens.

C'était elle que Daphné s'attendit à voir en entendant des pas résonner dans son entrepôt. C'était dimanche après tout, le jour de repos des Vipers, et Astoria étaient déjà venu deux fois ici pour lui hurler d'arrêter de lui voler ses pièces, celles qu'elle n'avaient bien entendu pas touché. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

–Non, Astoria, j'ai pas touché à tes vis de ralenti ! Peut-être que si t'étais moins bordélique, tu serais pas venu me faire chier trois fois aujourd'hui !

Allongée sous sa voiture et les mains dans le cambouis, elle ne se voyait pas en position d'entrer à nouveau dans une de leurs engueulades.

–Aston Martin DB4 GT Zabato de 1960, tu fais dans le vintage maintenant ?

Cette voix... Elle fit rouler la planche à roulettes sur laquelle elle était allongée pour pouvoir sortir de sous sa voiture. Elle avait changé, était un peu plus grave, un peu plus mature, mais elle était certaine que cette voix appartenait à...

–Parkinson ?

Voilà quatre ans que Pansy Parkinson avait quitté la ville sans prévenir personne. Tout le monde avait fini par penser qu'elle était morte, ou bien que, contre toute attente, elle avait réussi à échapper à la ville. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé... Elle avait grandi bien sûr, avait gagné des formes, son éternel carré était toujours là, bien qu'un peu plus long, et ses yeux verts vous scrutaient toujours avec ce qui semblait être de la condescendance. Le petit sourire en coin, celui qu'elle avait adopté après avoir bien trop tenté de copier l'attitude de Malfoy, était toujours là, bien qu'un peu plus effacé, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose pendant ces quatre années l'avait estompé. Le plus frappant était sûrement son bronzage. Elle qui avait toujours été si pâle exhibait une peau mate ainsi que des tâches de rousseur qui étaient apparues sur sa peau peu habituée au soleil. Où avait-elle donc passé ces quatre dernières années ?

Pansy semblait elle aussi scruter Daphné de son côté, et après un temps de silence entre celles qui, à une époque, se considéraient comme des meilleures amies, Pansy prit la parole après avoir soupiré.

–T'es pas marrante Daphné. C'est moi qui aurait dû avoir le plus changé, mais non, Daphné Greengrass décide de devenir une femme... C'est que tu serais presque aussi canon que moi en plus...

Daphné se jeta sur Pansy pour la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Ça faisait un moment que j'avais écrit du Dramione mélodramatique/torduchelouj'aimebien pur et dur, donc qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? (Que ce soit bien clair, oui l'offrande, c du cul, et c'est parfaitement consenti, c'est pour ça qu'il attend mille ans qu'elle dise quelque chose ou qu'elle le repousse avant de faire quoi que ce soit, et il sait que même s'il demandait oralement (mdr), bah elle lui répondrait juste qu'elle le déteste donc bon... Mais oui, c'est consenti. J'ai essayé de rendre ça explicite, mais je sais pas, comment vous l'avez pris vous ?)

J'essaie d'introduire les personnages et les concepts, lentement mais sûrement. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Zabini, et de Malfoy, et d'Hermione, et de Luna (je suis trop fière de ma Luna, svp, confirmez qu'elle est trop cool en tapant 1), et de ce qui est dit des soeurs Greengrass et de Parkinson ? Oh, et Ginny et Pucey, ui ui ui, je sais c'est bizarre, mais vous allez vous y faire.

Voilà, j'apprécierais vraiment d'avoir des retours, donc hésitez pas à me dire ce dont vous avez pensé de tout ça !

Bisous !

Et comme dirait Tyler, the creator : La prochaine fois que tu vois un bébé, demande-toi pourquoi ce bébé à la con peut pas marcher. Genre, ce bébé est stupide. Tu sais pas marcher ?

(J'arrive à court de citations de Tyty chéri, si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui sort des trucs aussi épiques que lui, dites-le moi, merci bien.)


End file.
